Complicated
by Stokely
Summary: COMPLETE! The plot is Rogue has been with the X-Men 3 yrs and is ready to live happily ever after...until some one comes and stirs up some trouble.Remy/Rogue, Daring/Rogue, Kerri/Remy...I'm not continuing until I get some more reviews...PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

1 Complicated  
  
Knock. Knock. That's how everything starts. Rogue and Remy sat on the couch and lay bearly awake in each other's arms, watching the fire flicker in the hearth. Kitty and Lance were sitting on the floor cuddling, while Jean and Scott were in the corner whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. Logan and Ororo were out on the terrace watching the moon. Evan was in his room with Stacy, a girl he'd met at school, and Kurt was asleep in his room. Knock. Knock.  
  
Professor X answered it and the X-Men watched the shadows on the wall. There were four people at the door talking with the Professor. Then the door closed and Professor X returned.  
  
'Rogue there's some people here to see you.' Everyone looked at Rogue as she turned to see the people. There was two girls and two boys standing with Xavier. The girls were pretty, one with short black hair and pale green eyes wearing a homemade skirt and track sweater. The other girl had longer blonde hair and deep blue eyes, wearing baggy black capris and a black tank top with tons of bracelets and chains.  
  
The guys were lean and athletic, one with sandy brown hair, the other with bleached blonde hair, both dressed in tee shirts and pants. Rogue's jaw dropped a bit.  
  
'Hey Rogue-y' one of the guys said. They all smiled at the surprised expressions on the X-Men's faces. No one called Rogue 'Rogue-y' not even Remy.  
  
After a few moments of staring, Rogue and the X-Men went down the hall to discuss this unexpected visit.  
  
'It's not like ah didn' have friends before!' she said as Evan remarked on them acting a bit like old friends. 'Ah was in a band with them once. Daring, the blonde plays base, and Adam plays the keys. Kerri, the shorthaired one, is drummer and Stokely, the blonde, sings and plays guitar. Ah used to play guitar too, but then ah left.'  
  
'You…in a band?' Evan laughed. Rogue and Remy glared at him until Ororo shut him up. 


	2. What about Daring

As the day went on, everyone managed to get the general personalities of each of Rogue's friends. Kerri was the boy crazy non-conformist who was loud and didn't care what anyone thought. Adam was the quiet smart type that would rather read a book on psychology than interact with people.  
  
Stokely was more like Rogue, the tough girl, and yet she was different in the way she'd open up more. Like Kerri, she was very energetic and couldn't care less what people thought of her. While Daring…well, Daring seemed very friendly. Especially with Rogue. Every time he'd put his arm around Rogue, Remy's eyes would light up and he'd become tense.  
  
'You were really friends with them?' Evan said, addressing Rogue as they exited from the danger room. Rogue shot him an evil glare.  
  
'You have a problem with my friends…?' She said, looking him over carefully.  
  
'No! No, no, no!' he said shaking his head. 'It's the fact they'd be friends with you.'  
  
'Harsh Evan. Harsh.' Kitty said dusting herself off, as she got up off the floor. As they entered the main entrance they saw the other kids…and every single move they made, the X-Men became jealous.  
  
Adam and Daring were performing skateboard tricks, while Kerri was dancing around to a Cd. Stokely sat, smiling and bobbing her head to the music, a pencil and paper in her hand. The X-Men's faces were all a bit saddening. Those kids were so normal…they didn't have to deal with mutations or saving the world. They were just kids…  
  
Stokely noticed them standing there and waved.  
  
'Hey, you're missin' the party!' She shouted, smiling. Rogue noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kurt's face was grave and he turned and left. Stokely stopped smiling and Rogue knew that Stokes thought it was her fault.  
  
That was her problem. Stokely was always very hard on herself, she always felt she couldn't do anything right. She was pretty much the rebellious one who'd do anything as long as it meant she was breaking a rule.  
  
Rogue and the others approached them, watching the boys make some difficult tricks. Rogue went and sat beside Stokely.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Stokes said. Rogue sighed.  
  
'Nothing. Kurt…he just has it really rough. He hates himself because of the way he looks.' Stokely smiled to herself.  
  
'Looks like I might not be the only one after all.'  
  
'Stokes…'  
  
'So that guy…Remy was it? He your boyfriend?' Stokely smiled as Rogue blushed a brilliant red. Kerri laughed.  
  
'Nice pick, Rogue. You always were a sucker for bad boys…first Daring now Remy…' that last sentence hit a nerve with Remy and he made a quick excuse and left. Rogue was a bit startled by his sudden leave, but she eventually was returned to fond memories of her friends.  
  
'And then there was that time Daring dared me and Rogue to go skinny dipping in the school pool!' The X-Men laughed at the stories Kerri told. Daring would laugh along, Stokes would smile and Adam would smirk as he read his physics book.  
  
After a while it seemed everyone was leaving for bed. Professor Xavier insisted on the four friends staying the night. Kerri and Stokely would sleep on the floor of Rogue's room and Adam and Daring would bunk with Logan…(evil, I know)  
  
A little past midnight, Kerri finally settled down and let everyone sleep. In the twilight, shadows danced around the room, playing tricks on the eyes. There was one shadow that stayed perfectly still as the lock to Kitty and Rogue's room clicked open. A dark figure quickly rushed through and closed the door.  
  
Kitty gave a little snort and began to roll over. The shadow jumped high and hid on top of a bookcase. Kitty sniffled then returned to a peaceful sleep. 


	3. Caught Red Handed

Close one Remy… the figure thought to himself. He fell from the ceiling and landed gently on his feet, making no noise at all. He was getting better at being stealthy and here it was crucial to be seen by no one…well, almost no one.  
  
He leaned over Rogue's bed. She was lying there, her chest moving up and down, as she slept snuggling into her covers, a smile on her face. Remy couldn't help but smile. He leaned over a bit further, ready to kiss her gentle lips…  
  
Suddenly, something struck his leg and he fell to the floor with a small thump. Rogue rolled over, still asleep. Remy turned and met a foot in the face. He doubled back, not really hurt…the kick wasn't hard. He fluttered his eyes open and saw a blonde haired girl crouching down in a defensive stance.  
  
'What do you want here Cajun? It's past curfew…'  
  
'Don' worry petite.' He whispered back, 'Remy's jus' checking on Chere.' He pointed to the still and peaceful Rogue. One of Stokely's eyebrows shot up, and she looked from one to the other. She then sat back down and wrapped the blanket around her again.  
  
'You've got five minutes.' She said lying down again. He smiled, and then sat down as well. Kerri was awake as well, but she stared at Remy as if it were a dream…she thought he was the best looking X-Men, but when Rogue told her they were dating, she had to forget him.  
  
'So you've been friends with Rogue, how long, petite?' Kerri looked at Stokely and Stokely looked back.  
  
'A while.'  
  
'That's specific…how did you and chere meet?' Again the girls looked at each other and an odd silence entered the room. 'Well…?' Kerri forced a fake smile.  
  
'At a concert…she wanted to join so she did and it's actually pretty boring.' Stokely laid back and closed her eyes. Remy didn't really believe them but he thought about it and he didn't know anyone who didn't have secret or two. He turned his attention back to Rogue.  
  
'So how'd you an' Rogue meet?' Kerri asked watching him intently. He smiled as if remembering a sweet memory. Even Stokely couldn't help noticing a certain glow radiating from him when he saw her.  
  
'On a dark and stormy night…' he said as he got up.  
  
'Five minutes exactly…at least you're punctual Cajun.' Stokely smiled, her eyes remaining closed. He smiled back and waved to Kerri, who seemed to melt.  
  
With that he did a back flip up into the air vent and that was as much as they heard.  
  
'Kerri, stop fidgeting.' Kitty said as she heard a bit of a thump when Remy left.  
  
Kerri smiled as she too laid her head down on her pillow…Remy… 


	4. Killer Crush

'Hey Rogue.' Kerri said sweetly as she bumped into Rogue in the hall. Rogue lifted an eyebrow…Kerri wasn't exactly Rogue's best friend, why was she acting so nice? Sure she was okay, but Rogue's main reason for hanging out with that spoiled self-centered brat was because she was Daring's sister.  
  
'Hi…Kerri…' she shrugged and picked up her books. Kerri smiled.  
  
'Daring told me to ask you if you'd meet him outside in the garden in a few minutes.'  
  
'Oh, ah don't think ah can, Hon.' Rogue said smiling to herself, 'Ah've got a date with Remy an' ah don' wanna be late.' Kerri pouted…looks like it was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
It was easy getting Daring to believe Rogue still liked him and wanted him to pay her some attention…but Rogue was pretty stuck on Remy. And Kerri was the one who wanted to be stuck on Remy…literally.  
  
'Oh come on Rogue. Daring sounded really worried! And besides, it'll only take a minute.' Kerri said helping Rogue with her books. Rogue sighed and nodded.  
  
'Ah guess if ah'm only a few minutes late, Remy'll understand.' She walked out of the room and Kerri smirked.  
  
'Don't worry Rogue. I'll keep Remy nice and warm for ya.' She then walked out of the room, perking up her hair and getting ready to meet Remy in the main hall.  
  
'Hi Daring.' Rogue said as she sat down beside the bleach blonde hunk. He was dressed to kill and his bright eyes were what made him most irresistible. He smiled.  
  
'Hey Rogue. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something.' Rogue nodded and Daring took a deep breath. 'I wanted to tell you I…'  
  
'Rogue!' Kurt came running threw the clearing. He stopped in front of her.  
  
'Kurt? What's wrong?' Rogue said with concern. Daring cursed under his breath.  
  
'Magneto! Mystique! They're…they're…'  
  
'Spit it out!'  
  
'They're here.'  
  
Rogue rushed into the mansion with Daring and Kurt right behind her. Remy was sitting on the sofa, staring at the fire. Rogue hurried over to his side. He turned and saw her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
'Ya'll okay, Cajun?' Rogue said tightly squeezing him. He smiled and pulled her away so she could see his face.  
  
'Fine, Rogue, fine.' His eyes opened, yellow pools of light replacing fiery red ones. Rogue gasped.  
  
'Rogue!' Rogue turned and saw Remy come running down the hall with Kerri close behind. Rogue bolted forward but felt two arms restrain her.  
  
'Remy! It's Mystique! She was pretending to be you!' The arms pulled her back into a position where Mystique could easily break her neck.  
  
'Don't move lover boy.' Mystique said as Remy grabbed a card from behind his back, 'Or your little princess gets it!'  
  
'What do you want Mystique!' Kurt shouted. Mystique smiled evilly.  
  
'Don't think you're going to get away with this Mystique!' Scott yelled as he, Professor Xavier, Kitty and Logan blasted their way into the room. Mystique giggled, or cackled, or whatever evil people call their evil laugh.  
  
'Well you see my dear caped incompetent, I already have gotten away with it.' She shook Rogue around so as to press on her neck, making pain. Rogue gave of gurgling sound and her eyes were beginning to bulge.  
  
'Yeah right!' Kitty shouted.  
  
'Oh but I have Miss. Pryde! Either I snap Rogue's neck and she dies and nobody is happy…or…' she smiled, 'you hand over the new mutants.' The X-Men all looked confused but remained at the ready to fight.  
  
'Sorry to burst your bubble Mysty…' Logan said, on sheathing his claws, 'But we don't have any new mutants.' Mystique was getting a little pissed off at the fact they were pretending to be dumb.  
  
'Listen beast man, I know there are new mutants here. I saw them come. That's one of them.' Mystique pointed at Kerri who frowned and shook her head.  
  
'I'm no mutant!' she screamed.  
  
'They're old friends of Rogue's, totally human.' Kitty replied, and yet Mystique still did not look convinced.  
  
'Shut up, you little powder princess! I know they are mutants! I'll kill her if you don't give them to me!' Mystique's eyes were becoming bigger and a few veins popped up on her neck and face. Rogue broke free of her hold and tried to get away.  
  
'Don't listen to her! Don't let her hurt them! They're innocent!' Mystique grabbed Rogue's hair and pulled her back.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Mystique was thrown backwards, electricity surging threw her. She fell to the floor, still as stone. But what was that light? 


	5. Mutants threw and threw

'Rogue, are you alright?!?!' Daring yelled as he ran to her side. Remy also came to her side, holding her hand as she laid on the floor, a bit shocked. Kerri looked quite upset. Not because of what happen to Rogue though…  
  
'Daring are you fucking retard!?! Remember the oath?!?' She said angrily shouting in his ear. Daring was too busy to really listen to her, but Kerri was fuming. Stokely pushed Daring and Remy to the side.  
  
'Step aside gentle men. Adam! Get your ass over here!' Adam looked over from where he was perched, a geometrey text book in his hand. That was the thing about Adam…he some times didn't really realize what was going on around him.  
  
He ambled over and placed his hands over each of Rogue's ears. There was a silvery blue glow that his hands emitted and as he took his hands off Rogue's head, Rogue sat up, as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Chere…' Rogue smiled as she felt Remy's hand stroke her shoulder.  
  
'So you're mutants.' Evan said as they sat down to have a little 'talk'…they looked from one to the other and eventually Daring spoke up.  
  
'Yeah, but we hardly ever use our powers!' he said quickly, the others looking at the floor. The X-Men looked a bit confused.  
  
'Vhy not?' Kurt asked.  
  
'Well…we want to grow up normally. Not being hated or feared.'  
  
'The oath…?' Logan said as he leaned against a wall, looking out the window.  
  
'Yea the oath!!! But Rogue couldn't control her power so she had to leave!' Kerri said obnoxiously. Rogue glared at her.  
  
'Kerri, it wasn't Rogue's fault.' Daring said, frowning at his sister.  
  
'Yeah, Kerr, it's not like she asked to have her powers…none of us did.' Stokely said as she sipped some coffee. Evan eyes shifted.  
  
'So what are your powers again?' he asked looking at each of them. Again they exchanged worried looks.  
  
'Can you stop that…it freaks me out.' Kitty said.  
  
'Well, I can control electricity.' Daring said, even though Kerri shook her head.  
  
'And Adam obviously has healing powers.' Stokely said.  
  
'And you?' Evan said, referring to Kerri. Kerri rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well, I guess I could tell you.' She said with a sigh, 'I have the ability to duplicate and fly.' Kurt did a double take.  
  
'Duplicate? As in make more of yourself.' Jean said, looking at the Professor.  
  
'Yeah, something like that.'  
  
'And you?'  
  
Suddenly something wrapped around Jean and pulled her back it was a whip, controlled by Magneto. He laughed as she fell to the ground. He then raised his arm, a glowing, burning ball of white light forming in his hand.  
  
'Scott!' Jean screamed as she turned away.  
  
'JEAN!' Scott yelled as Magneto released the hot light from his fist. It was almost upon Jean, everyone helpless to save her…when…  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know! I'm evil! But that's the thing! I'm in control and I'm evil! I could kill Jean, let her live…kill, live, kill, live…MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!! Anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon…or will I? 


	6. First Move

Suddenly something wrapped around Jean and pulled her back it was a whip, controlled by Magneto. He laughed as she fell to the ground. He then raised his arm, a glowing, burning ball of white light forming in his hand.  
  
'Scott!' Jean screamed as she turned away.  
  
'JEAN!' Scott yelled as Magneto released the hot light from his fist. It was almost upon Jean, everyone helpless to save her…when…  
  
Everything stopped. The ball of light was frozen in mid air, only a foot away from Jean's head. Magneto was still as well, poised exactly how he was as he had released the white light. Jean looked up and nearly fainted, realizing she was close to death.  
  
'Jean!'  
  
'Scott!' Scott swept Jean up and held her close.  
  
'God, I thought I'd lost you.' Tears welled up in Jean's eyes.  
  
'Oh, Scott…'  
  
Evan walked over to the fireball and tapped it. It was hot and stung his finger. He turned around, sucking on his fingers.  
  
'What the hell happened?' he said. Kerri looked at Stokely.  
  
'Well…' Stokely said. She then sighed and whipped her wrist around and suddenly the ball of flame flew up and hit Magneto in the stomach. Time then resumed and Magneto flew back in pain. He hunched over, clutching his ribs. He looked up and saw he was outnumbered and pressed his wristband. Before Daring could shock him, he had vanished.  
  
'Would you mind telling us what the fuck happed in there?!?' Scott yelled as he hugged Jean to his chest.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us you were mutants when we met you?' Kerri rolled her eyes at Kitty's pathetic question.  
  
'Who wants to be a mutant?' she said, 'it's not like we're gonna come out and tell complete strangers. Now if you'll excuse us, I think we're a bit tired.' Kerri grabbed Stokely's hand and Daring's shirt and was striding out of the room as quickly as she could.  
  
'I don't like that girl.' Kitty said. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
'Who does?'  
  
'Hi Remy.' Remy turned around and saw Kerri standing at the door, dressed in a short, SHORT mini skirt and revealing tank top. She stroked her hair back, 'Can I…come in?'  
  
Remy turned around, returning his attention back to his book.  
  
'Sure, petite.' She walked over and sat down next to him…close…  
  
'So…you like Rogue?' she said, her voice a silky tone. He frowned but didn't look at her.  
  
'Yeah, Remy loves Rogue. And Rogue loves Remy.' Kerri let out a bit of a sigh, forcing Remy to look up at her. 'What?'  
  
'Oh, nothing. I mean…Remy, I think you're a nice guy that deserves to here the truth.' She flipped her hair back and looked into his red eyes.  
  
'The truth?' he said in a low and serious voice that didn't really suit him.  
  
'The thing is…Rogue, she's been known to get around. She and Daring have a bit of a past and well, the other day…I saw them together.' Remy's eyes lit up, a dangerous look in his red eyes.  
  
'And…' he said coldly. Kerri turned her head away. Remy shot out a hand and grabbed her wrists. 'What did you see?!?' Kerri turned her head, a scared look surfacing on her pale face.  
  
'I didn't see much of anything,' she said, her voice trembling. She had never really seen Remy angry…but it made her want him more, want him to get jealous over her. 'but I did over hear Daring say he was going to meet her tonight in the garden.'  
  
Remy glared and threw Kerri down onto the sofa. He then walked out of the room, tense and angry. After a few minutes, Kerri smiled.  
  
Got him. 


	7. Dangerous Games

'Rogue, I never got to tell you that important thing.' Daring said holding Rogue's hands. Rogue felt a bit uncomfortable…she usually only held Remy's hand…  
  
'Well, darlin', ya'll got mah attention now. Ah'm listening.' He took a deep breath and looked up with his icy blue eyes. Rogue felt a shiver go up her spine.  
  
'I think…I'm still in love with you Rogue.' Rogue's mouth opened a bit.  
  
'Daring…Ah…' Daring put his fingers to her lips.  
  
'Hush. Don't speak. I know.' He leaned over, bring her closer to him. Rogue didn't move, just sat there and closed her eyes. Daring gently put his soft lips against Rogue's and they melted together.  
  
Rogue…two red eyes stared out from behind a rose bush. They flamed and flickered and seemed to die, turning to ash. Remy's head drooped in defeat. He couldn't watch this anymore. She'd chosen. He got up and walked away, needing to be alone for a while.  
  
Rogue suddenly felt a dark and cold feeling plunge into her heart. She pushed Daring away and looked at him sadly. Then she shook her head.  
  
'No Daring.' Rogue said, 'Ah can't. Ah'm in love with some one else. An he means more ta me than anythin'.' She got up. Daring desperately grabbed her hand.  
  
'But I love you.' Rogue closed her eyes.  
  
'Ah can't say ah feel the same about you.' She tugged her arm from him and walked away, leaving Daring alone.  
  
'Hey Remy.' Stokely said as she entered the room. She suddenly stopped though. Remy was pacing around in the room, his eyes looked dangerous, almost insane. She took a step back. 'Remy?' He looked at her.  
  
'You! It's because of you!' She turned and was about to run, but he grabbed her arm and put his hand under her throat, pushing her against the wall. 'It's all your fault! If you hadn't come in the first place, Rogue would still love Remy!' he yelled. Stokely tried to push him away.  
  
'Remy, take a deep breath…'  
  
'NO! YOU AND THAT FUCKING DARING ARE GOING TO HELL! HELL!' He applied more pressure on Stokely's windpipe. She began to choke and started to hit him. She was too weak to use her powers. She was helpless.  
  
'That's enough!' Remy doubled back in pain as a screeching sound filled her ears. Stokely fell to the ground, clutching her throat, trying to breath. Rogue ran to her side and held her up as she gasped for breath.  
  
'What the hell did ya think ya were doing Remy?!? God dammit, what'd Stokes ever to you?!?' Rogue yelled as Remy stood up, his ears clear now. Remy looked down at Stokes. Her eyes were wide with shock as she coughed loudly, nearly choking. He felt guilty, remembering every detail of his assault.  
  
'Remy's sorry chere…'  
  
'Shut up Cajun. Ah don't wanna here it right now.' Rogue helped Stokely to her feet. Remy squinted, he wasn't used to Rogue calling him Cajun unless she was flirting with him. But her voice was cold, and it stabbed his heart.  
  
Kerri watched from the shadows, biting her lip. She hadn't thought about whether or not Remy was going to hurt anyone. He almost killed one of her friends, dammit…and yet she still wanted him… 


	8. Treachery

'We have to get her to the infirmary. That neck looks pretty bad.'  
  
'Yes, I agree. Logan, carry her to a bed.' They took her to the sickbay, Rogue worrying and practically crying. Remy had stayed behind, feeling to low to actually see her to the hospital wing.  
  
'Kerri. Wait a minute.' Kerri bent down next to Stokely as she was lifted up onto a bed.  
  
'Yeah, Stokes.'  
  
'I know what you're doing. Don't.' Kerri was then pulled away from the room by Scott and Evan, to let Stokely rest. How could she know…?  
  
Kerri watched from a window. Stokely valued Rogue's friendship more than hers, she knew that…Kerri slowly frowned. She had to get rid of her. Now.  
  
'Ya'r sure ya don't want some more ice?' Rogue called from the bathroom.  
  
'No, for the last time, I'm fine.' Stokely shouted back. She was lying on her bed, her neck red and sore. Rogue came in and sat next to her.  
  
'Did ah mention ah was sarry?' she said looking at Stokely's neck. Stokes smiled.  
  
'Just about a dozen times. It wasn't your fault.'  
  
'What the hell was Remy thinkin'? That's what ah wanna know…'  
  
'I dunno, but I have to go to the kitchen to get some…ice…'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Ice. For my neck.'  
  
'Ah can get it fer ya.'  
  
'No, no. I think I can get it. You stay here.'  
  
'Oh…okay.' Rogue said, frowning a bit. Stokely waved as she closed the door behind her.  
  
'You know why she's leaving right.' Came a voice from the shadows. Rogue jumped a bit and saw Kerri sitting in the corner. Rogue sighed.  
  
'She's goin' ta get some ice. Ah heard her.'  
  
'She's lying.'  
  
'Why would she lie?'  
  
'I know what happen in there, when Remy attacked her.' Rogue looked over at her. She was a bit interested in why the love of her life would try and kill her best friend…just a little.  
  
'Continue…'  
  
'She went to see Remy, when she had made sure you were out with Daring…you know how she's always hinting at you two getting back together…she tried to chat him up, I saw her, I swear!' Rogue shifted, looking a bit uneasy.  
  
'She wouldn't do that.' Rogue said shaking her head. Kerri looked down.  
  
'I never thought she would either. But I saw the two of them. She grabbed him and kissed him, told him she'd love him. But you know Remy. He just cares so much about you. So he started to rough her up.' Rogue's eyes started to tear up.  
  
'You're lying.'  
  
'They were going at it hot and heavy for a while, sweetie, that's the damn truth no matter how much you hate it. But Remy can still be saved. After a while he started hurting her more than loving her…he's still good.'  
  
'YOU'RE LYING!' Rogue screamed. Kerri looked up.  
  
'I wish I was…'  
  
Rogue ran down the hall to the garden, tears flowing down her cheeks. I won't believe it, she said to herself. She stopped in front of the green house and went in. Fog and mist surrounded her, the air was hot and things were hazy. Rogue stopped as she saw what she'd most feared…  
  
Stokely was in the arms of Remy, and they were kissing, definitely more passionately than he'd ever kissed her. Every movement, Rogue could feel herself tear apart…how could they do this to her? She stepped back, knocking over a potted plant.  
  
Stokely looked up and looked shocked and surprised. Remy got up.  
  
'Chere…'  
  
'GET AWAY FROM ME!!!' Rogue screamed running out of the garden as fast as she could. Remy sat back down, a smile on his face. Stokely put her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Mystique you are a great actress.' Remy said.  
  
'Why thank you. You not bad yourself rookie.'  
  
'Hey Rogue.' Stokely said as Rogue slammed the door. Rogue turned around a surprised look on her face. How did she get back so quickly? Oh who cares! She stole Remy! She was the only one Rogue ever really trusted and she had turned on her. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.  
  
'GET OUT!'  
  
'What…Rogue, what's wrong?'  
  
'JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!' she screamed as she threw one of her glass ornaments at Stokely. Stokely scrambled to her feet and ran out the door as Rogue screamed.  
  
Rogue fell to the floor, her heart broken into a million pieces. She cried, curling up, her head stinging and hurting her. Am I dieing? Rogue thought. It certainly felt like she was dieing…she couldn't imagine being in more pain than now.  
  
It hurt her head, her stomach, but most of all her chest. She just wished she could be holding Remy right then, snuggling into his soft arms. He always made things better. But now, it seemed he'd just dug her a grave. 


	9. Drifting

'Hello petite. Is chere in?' Remy said strutting up to the door, a beautiful boquet of roses in hand, a grin on his face. Stokely looked up. She had been sitting outside Rogue's door for the past 32 hours, listening to her cry.  
  
'I wouldn't go in there just now.'  
  
'Why? Is chere still upset?'  
  
'Upset would be an understatement…I don't know what happened! I came back from getting some…ice…and she ran in and screamed at me. I don't know what's wrong with that girl, but whatever it is, I know she doesn't want me around.' Stokely got up and walked down the hall.  
  
Remy knocked on the door, ready to be plunged into the hornet's nest.  
  
'GO AWAY STOKELY! I TOLD YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND THAT STUPID REMY! YOU CAN BOTH JUST GO TO HELL!' Remy was a bit taken aback by Rogue's voice. Stokely had forgiven him…why wasn't she?  
  
  
  
'Hi Remy.'  
  
'Not now petite.'  
  
'Why not?' Kerri had a pout on her face. She looked down, saw the flowers and put her hands on her hips. Remy glanced over at her.  
  
'What is it?' she smiled.  
  
'Nothing at all.' Remy was getting a little tired of these games. He whipped around and threw Kerri down the hall. Kerri stumbled back, laughing. Feisty…  
  
'WHAT IS IT?!!?' Remy shouted, losing patience fast.  
  
'Meet me in your room in ten minutes. And I'll tell you everything you need to know about Rogue.' Remy let Kerri get up. She dusted herself off lightly and skipped down the hall. This bugged Remy, but he shrugged it off. He would know why Rogue was so upset soon enough.  
  
  
  
'Rogue?'  
  
'Get out Kurt. Ah don't feel like talkin' right now.' Rogue said, wiping her puffy red eyes. Kurt smiled a sad smile. He bent down next to her and patted her on the back.  
  
'Vhy are you so sad, sister?' Rogue sniffled.  
  
'Remy. Remy is such a back stabbin' little…'  
  
'Really? Vhat did he do?'  
  
'He and Stokely. Ah don't know. It was early this afternoon an me and Stokes were restin' till she had to leave fer some unknown reason. Then Ah found her an Remy kissin'…Ah jus' can't believe it.'  
  
'Neither do I, sister.' Rogue looked up at him.  
  
'But ah can't ignore what ah saw.'  
  
'Vhat you saw was wrong.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Hey Professor.' Adam said as Xavier sat down beside him. Xavier smiled and looked over at the other sofa. It had three bags stacked up in top of it.  
  
'Leaving so soon.'  
  
'Yeah, well, Stokes says that Rogue doesn't want us around; she's having a mental break down or something. Usually Stokely likes to stay and help but she thinks she's the cause.' Xavier frowned.  
  
'Stokely always seemed to be very kind to Rogue. Why would she cause pain?' Adam shrugged as he turned the page of his history book.  
  
'Dunno.'  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
'What?' Rogue said lying in bed.  
  
'Hey kid.' Rogue turned and met an icy blue gaze. 'You okay. I hate to leave you like this.' Daring stroked Rogue's cheek, his warm touch sending chills up her spine. Rogue caught his hand and gave it back to him.  
  
'Ah'll be fine. Jus' need some time.' Daring smiled.  
  
'You always did.' Rogue frowned a bit, 'You always pushed away the ones you loved. But I won't let you anymore.'  
  
Daring grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her toward him. He caught her with his mouth, and began to kiss her, restraining her. Rogue tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Suddenly her eyes drifted to the door. It was Remy standing at the door, behind him stood Stokely. Both looking shocked.  
  
Rogue managed to break loose for a second. 'Remy!' She cried out. Remy frowned, his face gloomy and miserable. He turned and began to walk away. Stokely looked stunned as well. After all the fuss Rogue had made over Remy, she turned around and started to lead Daring on. Stokely turned…this wasn't the Rogue she had been friends with…  
  
'Remy! Wait up!' Stokely said running after him. Rogue felt tears surface in her eyes. Why did all this crap keep happening? Why?  
  
'Remy, hunny, slow down.' Kerri said as Remy ran down the hall. He must have forgotten about their little rendez vous in his room. He stopped in front of her.  
  
'What, petite?'  
  
'This.' She grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't resist at first like she thought he would. He actually deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Kerri pulled away for breath…  
  
'Oh Remy!' She said as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
'I'm not Remy.' Kerri looked up as the tall figure stood up.  
  
'ADAM! What the hell are you doing? They aren't supposed to know about you!' Adam shrugged and smiled.  
  
'Why have the power to change if I can't use it?' Kerri pushed him away and started to walk in the opposite direction. But Adam followed a bit pissed. 'Listen Kerri, we had a deal. I get this Remy guy to hate Rogue, and Rogue to hate Remy, and you go out with me. But you don't seem to be holding up your end of the bargain.'  
  
'That's because I don't love you. I love Remy. And he loves me, deep down.'  
  
'Give me a shot?'  
  
'Buzz off.'  
  
'What is it about this Remy guy that seems to attract women? Huh?' Kerri smiled.  
  
'He's handsome and mysterious…'  
  
'And I'm not?'  
  
'You're cute…just cute. Besides you'd rather read a novel then be romantic.'  
  
'I can learn! I'm sure there's a book about it…'  
  
'Hah! You're such an idiot. Call me when you get a clue, Sherlock.' Kerri went upstairs to her room, while Adam stood at the bottom, absolutely fuming. 


	10. Showdown

'Hey, Stokely, wait a minute!' Rogue shouted from her window. Stokely rolled her eyes and began walking away. 'I said wait!'  
  
'Why? So you can yell at me some more?!? And then you hit Remy bellow the belt! God Rogue, what is your problem?!? You are so messed up these days!!!'  
  
'Ah know, it was all a big misundastandin'…ya'll have ta come inside an ah'll fill ya in…'  
  
'Sorry Rogue. But I'm leaving on the next train to San Fransisco and I don't plan to miss it. Bye, sis.' That last word was icy cold. Rogue was so upset. How could so many things go wrong?!? Everything was falling apart and she felt so helpless.  
  
'Someone was pretending to be you!' Stokely stopped in her tracks, 'And they were kissin' Remy.' Stokely frowned.  
  
'That's impossible. The only person who could actually do something like that is Adam and he would never kiss a guy.' Suddenly it all clicked in Rogue's head. Adam like Kerri. Kerri had a HUGE crush on Remy. Daring was Rogue's x boyfriend and Stokely probably knew about Kerri's plans. It made sense.  
  
'Remy…?'  
  
'Don' want to talk to you know Rogue.' Rogue twitched. He never called her Rogue unless he was being romantic or was really REALLY mad. Rogue took a step forward.  
  
'But ah have ta tell ya somethin' b'fore ya go.' Remy slammed his car door shut and turned around to face her.  
  
'Go ahead chere. Remy's listening.' Rogue choked a bit, and felt tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath.  
  
'Ah wanted ta tell ya…God dammit Remy, ah love ya more than anythin' an a don't wanna lose you! Not now! Not ever!' Remy didn't move. Rogue could feel herself shiver. 'Truth is ah'm nothin' without you. The day we met…ah thought you were the last guy on earth ah'd ever fall head over heels for…but ah was wrong.' Remy flinched a bit, but still stood his ground.  
  
'Remy saw chere in the arms of Darin' one to many times.' Remy turned around and got into the car. Rogue felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks. Remy pulled the car out of the driveway and watched Rogue as he drove away.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Remy heard his car phone ring. He picked up. 'What?'  
  
'Remy?!? Oh God Remy! She's dead…you killed her…'  
  
'Now slow down petite…who's dead?'  
  
'Rogue! She's dead! Oh god, oh god!' Remy dropped the phone and put both hands on the steering wheel. He threw it over to the left and made a U turn. He then went at least 30 over the speed limit, rushing back to the girl he loved.  
  
'Where is she?' Remy yelled as he ran back into the mansion. No one was there except Kerri. She looked up.  
  
'Oh, hi Remy. Back so soon?'  
  
'WHERE IS ROGUE?' He shouted. Kerri winced a bit and then smiled.  
  
'She's in the hospital wing. They found her out collapsed in the parking lot. She wouldn't stop crying.' Remy ran down the hall toward the hospital wing. He ran in and pressed his face against the glass. He saw Rogue lying in there, staring at the window.  
  
'Chere! You alright?'  
  
'Remy…? Is it you?'  
  
'It's me chere. Remy's right here.' He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Rogue smiled.  
  
'I knew you'd come.' Rogue's hand shot up and threw Remy against the window with such force that he went crashing threw. He lay on the floor, everything growing dark.  
  
'Remy wake up! Honestly, Cajun, you can sleep threw just about anything!' Remy's eyes slowly opened, his pupils adjusting to the light. Rogue was standing over him, looking genuinely concerned.  
  
'Get away!' Remy said backing away. Rogue shook her head.  
  
'Mystique attacked you. She brought us both here.' They looked around. It was a huge lobby with hundreds of floors looking down at them.  
  
'Why did you say all those things, chere?' Rogue looked back at him.  
  
'What things?'  
  
'That you still loved Remy.'  
  
'Cajun, ya'll must've really been belted one! It's cause ah DO love ya.'  
  
'But Daring…'  
  
'He was the one always makin' the moves on me. He was led on by…'  
  
'Me.' The two looked up at a figure standing by a door. It was backlit so that the features were undistinguishable, but Rogue knew the voice anywhere.  
  
'Kerri.'  
  
'The one and only. So you've figured it all out, huh kiddo. Finally! I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to pretend to be on your side.'  
  
'Now maybe ah wasn' always nice to ya, Kerri, but what has Remy got to do with all this?' Kerri closed the door behind her and walked in leisurely. Remy pulled Rogue in close so if Kerri tried anything, he'd protect her.  
  
'Oh, I don't want to hurt Remy! I'd never do anything like that! The problem is he met you first. Now I've tried everything I could possibly think of to set you two up! I told Daring you still loved him, I recruited Adam and Mystique to help me, I even framed Stokely when she found out about my plans. And yet you two are still together!' The last sentence, Kerri screamed wildly.  
  
She then released a fireball that hurtled toward the couple. Remy grabbed Rogue and threw her over the couch. Kerri gasped and clapped her hand. The fireball was only inches away when it burnt out. Remy looked up.  
  
'Remy, darlin'!' Rogue screamed getting up and running to his side. Kerri was absolutely fuming. Remy grabbed Rogue and held her to his chest. Rogue was a bit startled but wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
'There.' He said, 'Now you can't kill chere without killin' Remy.' Kerri rolled her eyes.  
  
'Come on Remy! Can't you just ditch the chick and come with me.'  
  
'Never.' Kerri stomped her heel.  
  
'I NEVER GET REJECTED!' she screamed. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'I don't know about this Kerr…'  
  
'Shut up Adam! JUST SHUT UP! NOW BRING THEM OUT!' Adam bowed and left the room a minute. He came out holding up Kitty and Evan. 'Now listen up Rogue. Either you accept your fate as second place and let me kill you, or I fry your little X-pals!'  
  
'Don't do it Rogue!' Kitty cried.  
  
'Yeah, Rogue! It's not worth it!' Evan shouted. Rogue was starting to pull away from Remy. Kerri smirked.  
  
'Come on Roguey. It doesn't matter if you let these two die, we'll just go and get another batch to sizzle. It won't stop until you and Remy are the last X-Men left alive.' Kerri laughed.  
  
'Kerri this isn't right!'  
  
'Oh be quiet Adam!'  
  
'Don't talk to him that way!' Kitty said. Kerri took her bandana off and stuffed it in Kitty's mouth.  
  
'Be quiet munchkin.' Kerri then returned her attention to where Rogue and Remy were sitting. But they weren't sitting. They weren't in sight.  
  
'AGH! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY, YOU STUPID APE!' Kerri yelled at Adam. Adam was a bit taken aback by Kerri's rage, while Kerri looked around frantically for the escaped lovers.  
  
'When I get my hands on Rogue, I'm gonna light her up!' Kerri screamed. 


	11. Caged Freedom

They'd been driving. All night. And all Rogue could think about was Kitty and Evan and they're faces. Faces of determination. She couldn't get their faces out of her head even as the car hurtled down the highway. Remy hadn't spoken one word since he'd carried her to the car. He was sort of angry looking and every time Rogue looked at him he'd look even angrier. This hurt Rogue. It was her fault. The way he'd flinched when she first touched him after Mystique attacked made her feel bad, but not this bad. They were going so fast and she watched as blurs of light (lamp posts) went by. She was starting to get nervous and tried to finally speak to Remy, for the first time since they left the huge building with the lobby that housed Kerri and Adam.  
  
"Remy. Remy slow down."  
  
"Can't Chere. If that electric freakshow catches up ta us, we'll be feeling more than un little buzz." Remy was behind the wheel of his beaten up pick up. Rogue was sure this wasn't really his car, just something that wouldn't attract attention which was what Remy was usually all about. Now they were zooming down the highway, getting more distance between them and Kerri.  
  
"But Rem-"  
  
"Rogue just let Remy think for one minute!" Remy yelled. Rogue shrank back a little and then shrugged it off. Any second he was going to pull over kick her out of the car and head for New Orleans. Or say 'Yeah rite, you're not worth this.' She was thoroughly feeling depressed when she finally found her voice.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What petite?" Remy said incredulously, "You must have hit your head or somting."  
  
"No Remy, Ya'll bettah pull this damned contraption ovah and let me out." Silence. Remy hadn't stopped but he'd slowed down a bit.  
  
"Chere."  
  
"Remy shugga, ah hafta go back." This time Remy nearly breaked. He pulled into the parking lot of a nearly deserted Denny's and got out and walked around to Rogue's side. Rogue was pretty sure he was going to tear her seat belt off and throw her on the ground and then take off. He opened the door and matched Rogue's determined stare with one of a look of pure confusion.  
  
"Why? Why does chere wanna leave Remy?"  
  
"Lebeau. Ah.. Ah love ya."  
  
"Then why are you tryin to hurt Remy?"  
  
"Ah'm not! Ah need to go back!"  
  
"Parce-que.?"  
  
"Because of. of the team." Again Silence. Remy half smiled half grimaced.  
  
"Remy thought Rogue was an outcast.Thought she had no place."  
  
"Ah guess ah do. An' there's no way ah'm gonna let that bitch Kerri run me outta mah own roost!" Remy let out a small laugh. He backed away from the car with a look of unbelieving.  
  
"Com'mon Chere. They're probably dead already! Let's just go." Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Is this how he'd act if she was still there?  
  
"No Remy! They're the closest thang to a family ah ever had.I can't leave em!"  
  
"Well then you've come to a crossroads petite. Them or Remy." Those last three words were what hurt the most. After all this he was gonna do that to her? After all they'd said to each other he was going to draw a line in the sand. He was going to make their love conditional? Well Rogue didn't go by anyone's rules.  
  
"Guess I'll be see'n ya Lebeau. Ah just hope its not too soon." Rogue slammed the door and locked the car up, crawling into the drivers seat.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy said trying to open the door. "You'll always be their puppet! You'll never be free!" Rogue started up the engine.  
  
"Once a swamp rat, always a swamp rat!" she screamed threw the door as she reved the engine. Remy backed away and just glared. "Ah hope ya'll are happy with ya freedom Lebeau. But ta me ya'll will always be in a cage." And with that she turned onto the highway. She'd seen people drive enough to tell which gears to use and which pedal to push. And for the last time, she was leaving Remy in the dust.  
**************************************************************** Hey everybody! This chapter is pretty short and pretty dull but don't worry, things will heat up next chapter! This chapter is important because it shows a) Rogue's insecurity with Remy b) how much Rogue actually values the X-Men and c) that Rogue actually CAN drive. so yea, this'll be referred back to in the next chapter! ENJOY! Gotta bounce! Love ya'll! ~ Stokes 


	12. Damned Conscience

"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you. I breathe you, I taste you, I will die without you."  
  
Rogue grimaced as the radio played on and on, the song never seeming to end. Rain was beating down hard on the windshield and the sun was beginning to creep up into the sky, the clouds turning a blood red.  
  
Rogue didn't need Remy. She'd thought this way before of course, whenever he'd hurt her or said nasty things to her. He always managed to fuck everything up, it's just this time was one time too many. Why didn't he understand? Sure, she always said she hated the X-men, but that was just the way she was. She didn't really mean it. She'd just built up this wall and when it was finally coming down. she had to make a new one. This one was more painful. It was a wall to keep out Remy.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of red and blue in Rogue's front mirror. Shit, she thought. Now the cops? This is one hell of a night. She pulled over, hoping to god that a license wasn't necessary, because she'd left her fake ID at the mansion. She rolled down the window as a tall man got out and walked towards her, the rain splattering against the cop's hat brim.  
  
"Can ah help you officah?" Rogue said in her sweetest voice, "ah wasn't goin' ovah the speed limit was ah?" She couldn't see past the end of his hat but she heard a slight grunt come from the officer. Her smile disappeared.  
  
"This. uh. vehicle. was reported stolen." The officer said. Shit, Rogue cursed under her breath. Stupid swamp rat, bringing the cops into this.  
  
"Well, ah was just takin' care of it for a friend. his name's Lebeau. Remy Lebeau. he told me to take it to mah home until he could pick it up." Rogue tried to look as if this story wasn't new or interesting, like she'd been told to say it. Another grunt came from the officer.  
  
"Can I see your lisence?" Shit.  
  
"Actually Officah, ah. ah left it at home. if you could just escort me there. ah'd bring it out to ya." the cop shook his head and began to open the door, his other hand reaching behind him for his handcuffs. Rogue thought quickly and acted even faster. Before the cop had time to think, Rogue had kicked him in the stomach, throwing him into a ditch. Rogue jumped out of the car, grabbed her grubby old bag and ran across the street and down a dark alley.  
  
Soon after Rogue was out of sight the officer scrambled back into his car and picked up the radio. "I need back up. On the corner of 5th and Bank. Now!"  
  
Rogue backed into the wall of the back entrance of Shirley's a local restaurant. The rain was coming down harder than ever and now Rogue was drenched from head to toe. She quickly went into the back door of an apartment building, just as a police patroller drove by.  
  
20 minutes later, Rogue resurfaced, except she didn't look like Rogue. She had on a pink dress, a beige jacket, a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black boots. She also had on a blonde wig and had taken off all her usually dark make up. She ran out onto the street and then into Shirley's.  
  
The place was very debonair and Rogue felt a bit out of place. But then she remembered that she didn't look like Rogue anymore and felt a bit more free to act in a different way. Have a little fun by being someone else. How often had she wished she could be more like Jean or Kitty? And now that the police were looking for her and she'd have to lie low before she could go on to rescue the X-men.  
  
Threw the clinking of wine glasses and the soft classical music playing, Rogue heard a familiar laugh. She turned and saw Remy, sitting in a booth surrounded by women and sipping white wine, a smirk plastered on his face. Rogue's cheeks flared up and she felt herself glaring at the three women surrounding him. They all looked like whores, two with black hair one with an ugly sort of bleach blonde.  
  
"Can I help you hunny?" Rogue turned to face a rather plump bartender, her hair done up like a bee hive and wearing a rather unflattering evening dress. Rogue smiled nervously.  
  
"Just a margarita thanks." Rogue said in a sweet tone before looking back at Remy. The bartender noticed and raised a thickly penciled eyebrow.  
  
"So that kid's got another fan has he?" she said as she mixed a few more drinks. Rogue turned away from Remy and smiled a bit. "You could get him hunny. You're better than them white trash sluts. Minute they came in they were all over him like me on a cupcake." She laughed. Obviously she wasn't embarrassed by her weight problem. "You look like you're a high class one. Pretty too. I'm sure you'd have him whipped like a meringue pie."  
  
"Ah dunno. Ah don't find him all that attractive."  
  
"And you have a southern accent to boot. You must be swimming in guys." The bartender winked. Rogue smiled. This was definitely boosting her self esteem. She sipped her drink and looked around, until she heard the phone from behind the counter ring.  
  
"Hello?" said the plump bartender. "She's not here today. well I don't know that kid is more unpredictable than the weather in this deadbeat town." Rogue listened more intently. "Well I'll call her tomorrow. If Stokely doesn't come in she'll just be fired."  
  
Stokely? Rogue felt a pang of guilt streak threw her. Stokely was probably getting a beat down right now from Kerri and Adam. No matter how she looked at it. They needed her now. Not hiding out in some bar or restaurant downtown but wherever Kerri was hiding them. She had to leave now.  
  
"Here." Rogue pushed some money across the counter to the bartender.  
  
"Leaving so soon? Oh well, since the Cajun boy left, I suppose it is a bit boring around here." Rogue turned to the booth. The three girls were still there, but Remy was gone. Rogue picked up her bag and walked towards the entrance, walked out onto the sidewalk and signaled for a cab.  
  
"Chere not gonna stay and finish her drink?" Rogue turned to face Remy, a familiar smirk on his face. "Petite did not think that such a disguise would conceal her beauty from Remy." Rogue smiled inwardly. But on the outside she simply shrugged him off. Remy smiled and removed her wig, and delicately kissed her, almost so gently that Rogue barely felt it. "Chere looks prettier when she is herself." Rogue blushed but then turned quite pale as the cop car pulled up in front of her.  
  
A very batter and angry cop rushed out of the car, pointing a gun at them. Remy raised his hands jokingly.  
  
"Don't shoot! Didn't know talking on a sidewalk wit'out signaling wasn' legal." The cop moved forward and cuffed Rogue. "Goodnight chere."  
  
"Remy ya'll set me up!" She said as she was lowered into the car. "You bastard!"  
  
"Be safe in jail petite." Remy said softly as the car drove away.  
  
****************************************************************** Rogue was cursing softly in the back seat. Why was Remy so god damned manipulating? She watched as downtown passed by and the car stopped in front of the old Opera theater. Rogue looked around, confused. This was the opposite direction from the police station. She'd been there before and knew the route.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Rogue said as the cop got out of the car and walked into the theater. Rogue watched, while struggling against the cuffs. What the fuck was going on. This was all too weird to end up well. Then finally 5 minutes later, Rogue's worst fears were confirmed. Out walked a petite figure clad in a long leather trench coat and looking thoroughly pissed. Yes, Kerri was heading right for the car, Adam close behind.  
************************************************************************ Told ya it'd become more interesting! Well I thought that was interesting. And did Remy really send Rogue into a trap?!?!?! Say it aint so! Well now that I have your attention! I'll be updating soon. or will I? I hope I'm doing good, and that I'm back into my writing groove. bad opinions are welcome. ( if u really must. ( I hope everybody is happy with the story to date.. I'm making it as interesting as I can! Love u all! ~ Stokes ~ 


	13. A Thief's Worth

*********Flashback****************************************************** And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Do you HAVE to listen to that depressing music right now Rogue?" Kerri said as she flipped threw her fashion magazines and played with her hair. "Where are Daring and Stokes?" Rogue muttered under her breath. Kerri raised an eyebrow. "Still hurting?"  
  
"Ah don't know what ya'll're talkin bout."  
  
"Come on Rogue, why did you break up with Daring? I mean you obviously still like him." Kerri threw her magazine on the floor. For some reason she liked tormenting Rogue about her love life. Maybe it was because Rogue always got the guys that Kerri liked, maybe it was because Kerri had grown up in Bel-Air and just liked to gossip. Either way Rogue didn't like being left alone with Kerri, incase she suddenly found the courage to attack the brunette.  
  
"Ah just don't like 'im anymore." Rogue wanted the conversation to end there but it didn't.  
  
"Yeah right. It's cause you can't touch him isn't it." Kerri smiled evilly. "He deserves someone who can touch him. That's what you think isn't it?"  
  
"Knock knock." Daring said as he and Stokes walked in, both drenched in what appeared to be sweat. "Just got back from basketball. What are you two up to?"  
  
"Rogue is listening to her super depressing music again." Kerri said as she blew a bubble and chomped on her gum. Daring tried not to make eye contact with Rogue and Stokely quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Anybody seen Adam?"  
  
"Probably studying." Kerri said rolling her eyes, "I'll tell you this, he's the dumbest smart guy I've ever met."  
  
"What's got you in such a bitter mood? Daring said as Stokely went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"She's permanently PMSing tha's what." Rogue said, a little louder than she'd meant to. Kerri looked severely pissed at this comment.  
  
"I'm sorry. We can't all be as perfect as little Miss patient ugly Goth freak show!" Kerri then stomped off upstairs and slammed her door. Daring shook his head.  
  
"I pity the man who gets stuck with her." Rogue got up and grabbed her bags, fully packed and waiting at the door. Daring stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue paused at the door.  
  
"Vegas, New York, who knows really." Rogue bent down and grabbed her bags and opened the door, but still paused. "Take care of Stokes for me. Ah'll call sometime, but she won' understand rite now."  
  
"Don't leave." Daring moved forward. "WE need you."  
  
"How can ah be of any use when ah can't even." Rogue stopped and shook her head, "No. Ah gotta go Darin'. Ah just gotta."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
" There'll be othah women Darin'. Othah women who'll giva ya what ah can't. But there'll nevah be anothah for me." Rogue walked out of the door. "Goodbye Darin'." Rogue got into the cab at the curb and never looked back. Not until now. *********************************************************************** Rogue woke up, with no recollection of what had happened. She looked around and found herself in a beautiful bedroom, filled with vanilla flowers and roses. The bed was covered in creamy silk sheets and the four- poster was draped in the same material, rose petals spread all across the sheets and the room. The sun shone brightly threw the windows and Rogue saw a downtown she'd never seen before. She got off the soft bed and realized she was wearing a beautiful red dress. This was so confusing. She remembered being in a cop car in disguise and Kerri coming towards her. but after that. nothing.  
  
"Chere is finally awake." Rogue turned and saw Remy, in his usual trench coat and thief like fashion. He was smiling and walking toward Rogue as though nothing had happened. Remy was about to hug her but she backed away, unsure of what to make of all this.  
  
"Remy.?" was all she managed to say. He smiled.  
  
"Petite don't remember?" Rogue shook her head. "Remy saved her. Ze X-men are all fine and chere is visitin' Remy's home." Rogue frowned. How could she not remember all that? How?  
  
"And Kerri? Adam? Darin' and Stokes? Where are they?"  
  
"All well and staying wit de professor. We are alone, finally." Remy moved closer and Rogue didn't move away this time. She didn't really believe him. After all he was a thief and everything didn't really fit together. Maybe she was just hoping it was true so that she could finally be with him and not worry about anyone else. She'd only ever worried about herself or others around her, never about someone like Remy. She always had to be the big sister, but with him. he was looking out for her.  
  
"But Remy."  
  
"Shhhhh. Chere musn' ruin de moment." Remy brushed back her reddish brown hair and looked deeply into her green eyes. She couldn't move even if she tried. She felt his breath on her face, he was so close, it was unbearable. She too lifted her head so that they're lips were only an inch apart. Closer and closer. And then.  
  
"Ah can't." Rogue closed her eyes and bowed her head so that Remy couldn't see her face. He put his hand on her chin.  
  
"Chere?" Remy said confused. It was the first time he couldn't get the pain to leave but the smallest touch. He didn't have any control over this girl and that frustrated him and made him love her more. They'd say mean things to each other but they'd always come back together. Always.  
  
"Ya'll are lyin' ta me Cajun. Ah know it. It's somethin' about yar eyes, and ah know ya'll are tryin' real hard ta make me not go back. but ah hafta." Rogue threw her head back to look at Remy. "Ah know ya'll don't undastand me. God ah wish ya could but. ah'll ah know is that mah friends are in trouble. and when ah think about it. They're all ah got." She shook her head, "Ah wish ah wasn't a mutant and that ah could just be normal. Ah wish ah didn't have a stupid conscience to hold me back. Ah wish it was just you n me Cajun but. ah can't run from love fo'evah."  
  
"Why are you runnin' from da love dat I have chere?"  
  
"Ah know ah have yar love Cajun. Damned if ah know how ta lose it, but these people. They're mah friends. And ah can't help lovin' em. Ya." Rogue smiled, "Kitty too, an maybe Evan. on a good day. The thang is Cajun, they've invested so much hope and faith in me. Ah can't turn the othah way. Ah have to fight for mah family. or the closest thang that ah have to one." Remy stayed silent. Rogue was sure he was going to either smack her one or try and persuade her but he didn't. He stood there, and just stared at her. Then something in his smoldering red eyes suddenly burnt out.  
  
"If dat's what you hafto do chere." He said in his most grave tone. "Den I guess I must do what I must do too." And before Rogue could inquire what he was going to do. he was off, his coat trailing in the breeze as he opened the balcony door and jumped off the railing and down into the streets below. Rogue chased after him and looked down off the side of the building but too late. He was gone and knowing Remy he was probably already a mile away.  
  
Rogue backed up into the room and shut the doors that led out onto the terrace. The room was suddenly very cold and the doors of the balcony blew open again and a Gail force seemed to blow threw the small apartment. She closed it and this time latched it shut. She bent down to pick up some papers that had blown of the table and found in amongst the documents was a letter. A letter addressed to Rogue.  
  
Rogue opened it hesitantly and out slipped a small piece of notepaper and a tiny band of gold with a heart and the smallest of diamonds in the center. Rogue opened the piece of paper and her heart melted instantly at the handwriting she knew as Remy's.  
  
My Dearest Rogue, If you are reading this right now, then you have probably refused me once again. I wish it could have been another way Rogue, ma chere. You probably already know but I would do anything for you. Die for you if I must. And I would rather know death than know your face without a smile, or without life. Ma petite, as I said. I wish it could have been another way. But I must leave you with these last regrets. That I never told you that I love you. And I do chere. With all my heart. And though I know a thief's love is not always so respectable, you will never escape it. With all my love,  
  
Remy LeBeau And enclosed is a symbol of my love. My heart is always in your hands.  
  
Rogue looked down at the small ring lying on the desk. Regrets? Rogue thought about this. What was that silly Cajun going on about now? And then Rogue gasped at what he must have meant. That crazy Cajun fool was going to try and save the X-men for her. She was sure of it. But why?  
  
Rogue suddenly swaggered from side to side, feeling as though she were about to throw up or be sick. She finally fell onto the bed and felt as though she was going to just die. He loved her so much that he was going to do this? Rogue lay there all night, thinking about him and how she'd condemned him to die. Until she fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Yes I know. this chapter is pretty confusaling. and sweet. and important. because what is going to happen in the next chapter. oh it is too terrible for words. Remy. will.. Die? 


	14. New World

Rogue woke to the sound of a radio playing..  
  
So quit wasting my time And what have you got to say Well things have got to change See this just isn't right I don't wanna have to cry And I think I'd better go Cause this ain't working out any more and I'm sorry, sorry, sorry  
  
Her eyes opened slightly and everything around her was a blur. She wasn't lying in the same room she'd fallen asleep in. Not in Remy's hotel suite. Now she was lying in a simple but cozy room. She felt herself try to lift her head, but it felt heavier than ever. Where was she and where was Remy? At this point, it was all that was on her mind. Then she heard voices. Bickering, fighting, arguing voices. One of a man, one of a woman. She wanted to get up and hide, but since that wasn't possible she laid her head down and pretended to sleep.  
  
'Listen Ryan, she was hurt. You know us mutants have to stick together!' came the woman's voice. It was somewhat familiar to Rogue. She just couldn't put a face to it. until.  
  
'I know, I know, cause no one else is gonna help us. But think about this Stokes! We don't even know her! What if she goes berserk or something!' the male's voice argued back. Stokes.Stokes! Stokely! It was Stokely! Thank god, finally someone other than Remy who would listen to her! Rogue tried to sit up and made a valiant effort but fell back onto the bed.  
  
There was silence outside the room and slowly the door opened, and a familiar blonde poked her head in to see if Rogue was awake. But instead of the happy smiling warm face Rogue was used to seeing, was. ...was it fear? Rogue tried to sit up again.  
  
'Stokely.' she said softly, though it was as loudly as she could speak for some reason. Stokely seemed shocked, which was confusing but she nevertheless entered the room slowly, cautiously.  
  
'How do you...' Stokely said carefully, but before she could finish, someone had entered and shut the door. Stokes turned suddenly, and Rogue noticed that she seemed uncharacteristically paranoid. What the fuck was going on?  
  
'How is she?' said the man behind her. Well Rogue guessed she couldn't really call him a man. He was a teenager. Average height, bronze skin, black hair and brown eyes. He seemed just as alert as Stokely as he carried in a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He laid it down on a table near the bed, and for the first time, Rogue was fully aware of everything in the room. It was plain with only a bed, a chair and a small nightstand at the side of the bed.  
  
It has whitewash walls and an open window with no glass. There was a picture hanging on the wall of Stokely with an elderly man, a plump woman and a sickly looking seven year old. That concluded the list of decorative things in the room. Out of the window, Rogue could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks and of gulls cawing and squealing. They were by the ocean, Rogue was sure of it.  
  
'What's your name?' The male said sitting next to the bed, helping Rogue to sit up. Rogue didn't answer, not that she didn't want to. She felt very weak for some reason. He held the soup bowl and began to feed Rogue the chicken broth that was obviously from a very, very old can. But it did give Rogue back a portion of her strength.  
  
'So.what's your name?' The male asked again, sensing Rogue was a little stronger.  
  
'Ah'm. mah name's Rogue.' she said weakly. She looked up at Stokes and pointed. 'She can tell ya all about me.' The man looked up and Stokely who was frowning ever so slightly.  
  
'Are you saying that you two... know each other?' The man said looking back at Rogue. Rogue nodded a bit. The man looked back at Stokely. 'Is this true?'  
  
'I've never seen her in my life.' Stokely said looking a little taken aback. 'Ryan, she must be delirious. Maybe we should call a doctor.'  
  
'What?' Rogue said feeling a hint of betrayl searing in her heart. 'Stokes, it's me! Rogue! We lived together for a year! You don't just fo'get that hunnay.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about. I've lived with Ryan since I was ten. and I don't remember ever knowing you before that.' Stokes looked as though she was becoming more and more fearful. 'I don't know what your angle is...'  
  
'Calm down Stokes, it's okay.' Ryan said looking very grave. 'Maybe we should call Dr. Grey. she'd know what to do.'  
  
'Do ya'll mean Jean? Jean Grey?' Rogue said becoming stronger and even more desperate for someone who knew her. Ryan nodded.  
  
'Do you know her?' Ryan asked getting up. 'Course ah know her!' Rogue exclaimed as Ryan and Stokely left the room. Ah just hope she knows me...  
  
********************************************************** Okay.I decided to give it another go. hopefully this will make things easier for you to understand. and still hold a certain mystery to the story. Hope ya'll enjoy! ~ Stokes ~ 


	15. Falling Apart

Hey Ladies and Gents. Chapter 14 was replaced so if you came directly here. TURN BACK! Cuz I assure you, you won't get anything from this chapter if you don't! Happy reading fellow prisoners! ~*Stokes*~  
  
Around one hour after they left, Ryan came back to check on Rogue and take away her soup bowl.  
  
'Do ya'll have a name, darlin?' she said sitting up and looking at Ryan honestly. He let out a small laugh. He set down the soup dish and sat down.  
  
'I'm Ryan Rodriguez.' He said shortly, as he mopped up a small puddle of soup with a rag. Rogue sighed impatiently.  
  
'And...'  
  
'And...' Ryan repeated. Rogue shot him a look. He sighed. 'Well, I'm 18... and I've lived here in New Jersey for all my life...'  
  
'An how long have ya'll known Stokes?' Rogue asked, lifting an eyebrow. Ryan suddenly went a bit quiet.  
  
'For as long as I can remember... since we were little kids... She's always been a bit of a tomboy...'  
  
'Tell me about it.' Rogue said with a small laugh. Ryan looked at her a bit funny.  
  
'Do you really believe you know her?' he said slowly, frowning a bit. Rogue suddenly grimaced.  
  
'Ah know Ah know her... it's just somethin happened. maybe she has amnesia. or maybe it was Kerri or Adam... Ah don't know what's happened anymore...'  
  
'Kerri and Adam... man, it's been awhile since people have mentioned those two...' Ryan said with an almost over exaggerated sigh.  
  
'Ya'll know em?' Rogue said skeptically.  
  
'Who doesn't... after that jewel heist that they pulled off with their partner in crime, that LeBeau guy, it's hard to miss em.' But Rogue had stopped listening after Ryan had mentioned 'LeBeau'.  
  
'Remy LeBeau?' Rogue asked, her heart in her throat. For some reason she wasn't breathing right.  
  
'That was his name... Remy LeBeau... met him one time myself. He was as cool as a cucumber... hitting on any girl and every girl with legs, and an ass. He even tried it with Stokes.' Ryan grimaced but continued before Rogue could not this, 'He certainly was a flirt but at the end of the night he always left with the same girl. Yep, they're an inseparable couple, Remy and Kerri. It's mutants like them that give us a bad name.'  
  
Rogue's heart sank so fast, it might as well have been tied to a block of cement. Remy was with Kerri. So that was it. She had gotten what she wanted. Was this all her doing? Was it because of her Stokely didn't remember her? Was there anyone that she would be able to turn to that remembered her? A million questions arose in her mind at this news that she didn't even hear a knock at the door.  
  
'Ryan?' Stokely poked her head in the door, this time she was smiling warmly, and for a fleeting moment, Rogue believed that it was her Stokely, the one who she'd always known. 'I had a hunch you'd be here, Cowboy. How's the patient today? Your name's Rogue, right?'  
  
Fucking Shit.  
  
'Yeah,' Rogue said trying to hide her heartache, 'an you're Stokely, right?' Rogue was trying to play along with everything. She didn't want any more trouble like the hour before.  
  
'Has the emergency been cleared?' Ryan asked, but Rogue got the feeling he knew the answer. Stokes smiled.  
  
'Everything's fine.' She said calmly, 'Sorry I was so jumpy before, Rogue. There was a breech in the center and I was afraid that it might be you that was... well...'  
  
'It's over now.' Ryan said, cutting Stokes off. 'Dr. Grey has a few more patients. but she considers you very important and will be looking at you as soon as she can, Rogue.'  
  
'Um... Ryan, your shift starts soon, you better get ready...' Stokely handed Ryan a lab coat and stood by Rogue's bed, 'don't worry I'll stay with her a while. until my shift comes...' Stokely's old smile flickered across her face once again and Rogue felt the whole room light up.  
  
'Okay.' Ryan put on the coat and waved good-bye. Once he'd left the room, Stokes let out a heavy sigh and took a seat beside Rogue.  
  
'He seems like a great guy...' Rogue hinted playfully, as if Stokely was still her friend.  
  
'He is. He's wonderful in fact.' Stokes said in a dreamy voice.  
  
'So... are ya'll an item yet?' Rogue grinned. Stokes let out a tiny laugh.  
  
'No... I don't have the nerve to make a move and besides... he's got someone... this annoyingly perfect nurse named Jean... I guess that's just how life goes sometimes... but listen to me going on and on... how many hundred boys do you have chasing you?'  
  
'Hah! Raght!' Rogue mock laughed. 'Thare was one guy... but he kind a... well he left...' Rogue paused a moment, 'So Ryan was just telling me about Kerri and Adam and Remy LeBeau...' Rogue picked up her glass of water and sipped it.  
  
'Oh them...' Stokely seemed to have taken an uncomfortable offense in this topic. 'Yeah, I knew them... pretty well in fact.I'm not surprised you're interested in the story, it was all we could talk about after the first heist went down...'  
  
'First heist? Ya'll don't mean thare was more?' Rogue said as if she were shocked... she wasn't really. Remy WAS a thief and he was a greedy one at that... and he was good. ..and he knew that he was good, great even. Nothing worse than a cocky, ambitious, talented thief to give mutants a bad name.  
  
'Oh yeah. Six and counting... That LeBeau character has a way of getting what he wants.' Stokes was folding a rag over and over again... this is what she'd do when she was nervous.  
  
'Maybe if you knew his story... maybe you'd judge him differently.'  
  
'That guy is just a player who is always after a piece of ass, fame, or riches. That's all people like him want. I'd be surprised if a guy like him knew what love or kindness was!'  
  
This comment made Rogue a little bit angry, and though she knew people in this dimension or alternate reality or whatever she was in were somewhat less informed than in her real ... reality... she wanted to tell Stokes off. But before she got the chance she felt a piercing pain explode from her head, and she suddenly dropped her glass of water, which shatter as it hit the floor.  
  
'Rogue?' Stokely said, her voice wavering and full of concern. 'Rogue are you alright?'  
  
Rogue could hear her in the distance but couldn't respond. She could see her hands. or what she thought were her hands. and blood was overflowing them... and she was in the backseat of a car... that was drifting slowly down into darkness...  
  
'Rogue... ROGUE!'  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open. A blinding light stared back at her, and she squinted, looking all about her. She was in what looked like a hospital room, except even more sterile looking with its gray walls and steel door.  
  
'She's awake! Oh Ryan she's okay!' Rogue looked to her left and there sat a shaken and sleep deprived looking Stokely. Ryan was pacing at the other end of the room and walked over to look at Rogue. Then a third voice spoke.  
  
'She'll be fine. Hello Rogue. You gave Stokely quite a start.' It was Jean. She looked the same as always, in her medical uniform and scribbling down things on a clip board.  
  
'Where...where am...' Rogue started to say.  
  
'You're in the hospital wing. You had an acute seizure. You'd better just relax, and rest. Your heartbeat has become regular and you seem to be breathing fine now. I'm going to go get you something to help you to sleep. In the meantime take it easy. I'll be back in ten.' Jean smiled and then turned on her heel and left.  
  
'Thanks Jean.' Ryan said kissing Jean lightly on the cheek. Rogue saw that Stokes was keeping her gaze firmly planted on Rogue's heart monitor. After Jean left the room, Ryan took a seat next to Stokes.  
  
'So how are you feeling?' Ryan asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
'Ah need tah know...' Rogue said softly. 'Ah need tah know about. ..some people...'  
  
'Settle down Rogue...what people?' Stokely said, only just above a whisper.  
  
'Stokes, don't upset her, remember what Jean said...'  
  
'No. please... what happened... tah...tah Scott...Scott Summers... an' Kurt Wagner... an Kitty Pryde... an Ororo Munroe... an'  
  
'Slow down! I haven't heard some of these names in a while.. well Scott Summers . ..he's runs a school for mutants... the Xavier Intitute. ..and Kurt Wagner is somewhere in Germany... the poor guy... as far as we know he's in some underground base being experimented on and god knows what else... poor guy.. he was on TV... got dragged off by the marines in front of millions of people... quite a few mutants tried to fight for him.. lord help him now...' Ryan stopped and sipped some water.  
  
'What about.. about Xavier? Ain't he runnin' the Institute?' Rogue was fearful for the answer. Stokely and Ryan exchanged looks.  
  
'Rogue... Charles Xavier died three years ago along with Ororo Munroe...' Stokely said patting Rogue's hand. 'They were... were killed by unknown arsons... they never found the people who did the deed..'  
  
Rogue's whole world as she knew it was falling apart.. Xavier was dead... Storm was dead. her brother Kurt was being talked about as if he were dead. lord knew where Kitty or Evan or any of the Brotherhood were. Rogue felt tears welling up in her eyes. Even Remy wasn't there to comfort her. He was with that god damned bitch Kerri. This was her fault. All her fucking fault. And she was gonna pay. Big Time.  
  
*************************************************************** This gives me a lot more room to breathe! A lot more freedom! And I swear to you! That Rogue and Remy MIGHT still have a chance! But I mean come on! Doesn't that piss you off that he's with Kerri. and no one remembers Rogue. if she felt alone before she definitely feels alone now. so what's gonna happen? ;) ~*Stokes*~  
  
A week or two passed and Rogue was becoming more and more acquainted with how things were in this alternate dimension. Jean had never met Scott because she never went to Xavier. She was instead now with Ryan, which to Rogue looked like such a painfully awkward relationship that it made no sense what so ever. Stokely was one of the nurses but made it a point to frequently look in on Rogue. Inevitably they became the best of friends. Rogue was now living in what was known as the Munroe Mutant Rehabilitation Hospital. It seems that Storm and Xavier had collaborated on this hospital before they're deaths. Rogue had a hard time believing they were dead. Rogue had found a mirror and had trouble recognizing herself. Her hair was a touch longer and had a natural flip to it. Her complexion was paler than ever, and she desperately wished she had some of her make up with her to draw the attention back to her green eyes. But she had to make do with Stokely's never ending supply of pink make up. Bubble Gum pink to fuchsia to rosy colors, every shade of pink imaginable! Though this was not Rogue's first choice of makeup, she'd have to make do...  
  
'Hey Rogue, come here.' Ryan said as he was flipping channels in her room. She came away from the window and looked, mesmerized by the TV, by what she saw. There was a picture of Kerri, Adam, and Remy..  
  
Today came another jewel heist, orchestrated by the three fugitives from New Orlenes, who are now believed to be hiding somewhere in Maine   
  
'Holy shit they're back here are they?' Said one of the nurses who was resting a plate of food down on Rogue's bed side table.  
  
They're here. Rogue smiled. She couldn't help it. They were here in Maine, where she was. She had to go to see him. And she knew just where he'd be.  
  
'Ryan, ah need yar help!' Rogue grabbed Ryan's hand.  
  
'Sure... what do you need?'  
  
'A car and directions to the hottest club in town....'  
  
ONE HOUR LATER *****************************************  
  
'Thanks for the lift Ryan.' Rogue said as she climbed out of the red SUV. Rogue was dressed to kill, because if she was going to catch the thief, she had to use his weakness. She was wearing a white tanktop, with gashes across the side revealing red fabric, and she was wearing a black skirt, fishnets and a pair of boots that Stokes had lent her. Her hair was flipped out and she was wearing a pair of hoop earrings. Like I said before, she was dressed to kill and ready for some action. But before she'd gotten three feet from the car, she saw a shadow on the gravel road.  
  
'I'm not leaving you here alone! You don't even know your way around here! And besides, I won't be standing near you. ...just come get me when you wanna leave.'  
  
Though Rogue protested, she didn't have time to argue all night. So they went in and Rogue headed directly for the bar. She ordered up a drink and stirred it for awhile, waiting to see any sign of Remy or Kerri.  
  
'You seem to be lookin' real hard der chere. Der someone round here dat you're waitin' fo?' Rogue smiled as she remembered that familiar playful tone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself, warning herself not to give into the urge to just jump on Remy and kiss him and touch him and love him like she had before.  
  
'Well, Cajun, ah was waitin' for someone, but ah think ya'll might be more interesting to play with.' She put on her most playful, flirty tone and turned around. But she hadn't prepared herself well enough. He was to . ..to... handsome... so handsome that she felt like melting right there on the spot. But then.. something happened that made her feel so... so free.  
  
'Rogue?' he said, almost stuttering. His face looked so shocked. Rogue felt like screaming thank you god, as she too felt a heat wash over her, and her throat tighten.  
  
'Remy.. you.. you remembah me?' she said as if this was too good to be true.  
  
'And toi. .you remember Remy?' he was growing ever closer. Rogue could feel his breath on her neck and almost started crying. He really remembered her.  
  
'Oh LeBeau... ah was so scared... ah was so scared!' Rogue just let go all restraint right there and then. She collapsed in his arms and hugged him tightly. And he hugged her back, cradling her neck, kissing her neck and her face. Rogue could feel tears rolling down her eyes, and sobbed uncontrollably into Remy's leather jacket.  
  
'There there chere... no body gonna hurt you now... Remy's here...' Remy cradled her and half carried her out of the club. He sat her down in his car, a broken down Chevy that looked like it had been driven by a crash test dummy.  
  
'Where are you stayin' petite? We cant go back to Remy's, its not safe der..'  
  
'The Munroe Hospital.' Rogue said wiping away her tears. Remy didn't move and there was a saddening silence in the air. 'Ah know... about Ororo and the Proffesah and Kurt... just take me home Cajun...'  
  
Remy obediently turned the key in the ignition and drove down the highway, one hand on the wheel..the other around Rogue, as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
They arrived about twenty minutes later, and Remy carried Rogue in the back entrance, as though the front would bring too much attention to him. He took Rogue to her room and laid her down on her bed. He was about to go when Rogue caught his coattail.  
  
'No... don't leave me again Cajun... Mah heart can't take much more...' Rogue pleaded, and it was true. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Remy sank back down into the chair beside the bed.  
  
'Remy has to chere... Too many people here could recognize...'  
  
'No... please, just stay a little longer...' Rogue begged almost ready to cry. Remy sighed and had a halfhearted smile on his face.  
  
'My Rogue... chere's makin this awfully hard on Remy to leave...'  
  
'Ah know... ah know you're on the run, kinda like old times.' Rogue was fliddling with her ring that he'd given to her. 'Let's run away...'  
  
Remy stared at her, and she felt a sort of shock at how empty a look he was giving her.  
  
'Chere... you know Remy cant go no where... least for now anyways... it too dangerous petite...' before he could finish his lecture, Rogue accidentally dropped her ring. It fell on the icy cold concrete floor with a sound like a tiny bell. Remy looked down and bent over, picked it up and looked at it closely.  
  
'Sorry.' She said, as much apologizing to him for taking the ring off, 'Ah nevah usually take it off... ya just make me so nervous.' Rogue said as he handed her the ring.  
  
'It's okay petite.' His eyes red... more red than usual actually... 'It is a most precious and beautiful treasure... like ma petite.' He still had a way with words. And perhaps it was Rogue's imagination, but he looked a little less clean cut than before, with a day growth on his chin, spiky hairs on his chin that tickled her. And his hair was a bit messier. Rogue actually found this all very attractive and couldn't help succumbing to his mischievous charms.  
  
'Ah love it more than anything in the world.' Rogue said, a hint of love in her voice. Remy smiled awkwardly. 'If only Remy could afford to give chere something as precious as it...'  
  
Rogue's brain suddenly screeched to a halt. What did he mean by that? He'd been the one to give her the ring... what was this all about? And then Rogue got a sneaking suspicion that she had better put on the breaks.  
  
'Remy... Ah just remembered...mah friends come and check on me before bed every night... if they see you.. Well they'll know who ya are!' Rogue was trying to sound as concerned as she could. She didn't really want him to go. But she had too.  
  
'Right chere. But no fear, Remy will return for his princess.' He kissed her hand and then her forehead, before getting out and leaving the room as inconspicuously as he could. Rogue felt a bit of her lose heart. What if he wasn't really her Remy? What would she do?  
  
************************************************** HAHAHAHAHA! I think I'll stop there... yes that will be a fine place to stop! evil cackle until next time folks! ~*Stokes*~ PS. If you think Stokely and Ryan should end up together write a little note. I only put it in so that Rogue and Stokely would have something to talk about (you know, like most girls do) Love ya'll! 


	16. Forever is too Long

Several thoughts exploded in Rogue's head the second the door closed. That was not her Remy. Something had happened. Had Kerri coached this one, just in case Rogue ever came after them? Maybe that was it. Rogue suddenly threw the chair by her bed into the wall. Suddenly she heard the handle of the door rattle. Her thoughts ran wild. Remy was back. He was going to end this. He was going to kill her. Unless she got him first.  
  
The door opened slowly. Rogue opened the drawer of the nightstand. In it lay a scalpel, small, but just as lethal. It could cut so easily, you could barely feel it tear into your skin.  
  
'Hey, Rogue.' Ryan said looking down at a tray of food. He looked up and saw Rogue with the small knife. He dropped the food and backed away, arms raised. 'Whoa, Rogue what the hell are you doing?'  
  
Rogue lowered her arm and placed the scalpel back in the drawer and closed it. 'Sorry, ah'm just a lil... paranoid right now.' Ryan still looked a little scared. Rogue didn't know how to reassure him. 'Ah met Remy LeBeau tah night.' Instantly, Ryan seemed to get the picture. He came a bit closer, still a little cautious.  
  
'Did he hurt you?' Ryan said picking up the chair Rogue had thrown.  
  
'Naw...' Rogue said looking down. 'But that's why ah had the knife... ah thought he was gonna. Ah thought he had come back to ...' Suddenly it was all very painful. This was the man she was in love with, and she was thinking of killing him. She wanted to change the topic desperately, and Ryan picked up on that. He smiled weakly.  
  
'Well I have some good news!' He said clapping his hands together, 'You've been a mystery right from the beginning, but yesterday we found out exactly who you are... Maire.' Rogue hadn't been called that in ages. Before she could remember. But Ryan wasn't done. 'We figured all this Rogue business was because you have an acute concussion and amnesia. It would explain your seizure earlier. So we're going to take you home tomorrow. But if you feel at all uncomfortable, like it's going too fast, just tell us and you can come back here.' Ryan was treating her like a nutcase, but Rogue couldn't care less. Maybe this would help her figure things out and get Remy back.  
  
'Ah guess...' Rogue said softly, 'Do ah live here?'  
  
'Actually just on the outskirts of town. I talked to your boyfriend yesterday, he was really worried....'  
  
'Hold up. Boyfriend?' Rogue said with astonishment.  
  
'Yeah... Didn't catch his name but no worries, you'll see him tomorrow. Maybe that'll help you remember.' Ryan smiled and got up. 'Um... I brought you a snack but...' He looked down at the food on the floor.  
  
'No problem. Ah had enough to eat earlier. Actually, did ah leave mah purse in yar car earlier?' Rogue thought she had, and suddenly saw Ryan's funny expression.  
  
'I'll go check.' He turned and almost bolted for the door.  
  
'Not so fast.' Rogue said catching on to something... funny. 'Where's Stokes? Ah thought she was gonna visit me.'  
  
'Well actually she's not feeling well. Uh... she had a bit too much to drink and...'  
  
'They give ya'll alcohol round here?'  
  
'Well no.. actually she was at the club. She's in my car, asleep.' Ryan opened the door nervously.  
  
'Oh...' Rogue said impishly. 'Ya'll better see her off tah bed then.' Ryan smiled nervously and sauntered off, closing the door behind him. Rogue's playful smile disappeared almost immediately, as though she was shedding a mask after curtain call.  
  
She laid back down on the bed and reached for the dusty old CD player on her table. Stokes had left it to keep her company while she couldn't be there. Rogue switched it on and recognized the song that played... SO I ASKED GOD  
  
GOD SENT ME AN ANGEL  
  
FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE  
  
SENT ME AN ANGEL  
  
TO HEAL MY BROKEN HEART  
  
FROM BEING IN LOVE  
  
CAUSE ALL I DO IS CRY  
  
GOD SENT ME AN ANGEL  
  
TO WIPE THE TEARS FROM MY EYES  
  
AND I KNOW I MIGHT SOUND CRAZY  
  
BUT AFTER ALL THAT  
  
I STILL LOVED YOU ~ Angel by Amanda Perez  
Rogue felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. She finally knew what the song meant. She curled up, forgetting to climb under the covers, just lay there, thinking of Remy and how she had truly lost him. Forever.  
  
She was living a lie. Boyfriend? Outskirts of town? This was all wrong! For the first time, she missed Kitty's annoyingly perfect reflexion in their bedroom mirror. She missed Logan scoffing at everything anyone said and acting superior in an isolated way. She missed the way Storm and Evan fought, the way families did. The X Team was her family. She had lost her family. She had lost her love. She had lost her life.  
  
*************** In loving memory of Erin Lang 1988-2003 *********************  
  
Rogue had been lying alone in her darkened room for the whole night, wide- awake with grief. She had played 'Angel' over and over again, each time a fresh wave of tears trickling down her cheeks. She finally heard a sound other than her sobbing and the CD player. A knock.  
  
'Rogue?' The voice was bearly above a mumble, followed by a yawn and a cough, 'What are you doing up this early?' Rogue saw the red glow of her alarm clock, reading 4:50 AM. She didn't answer.  
  
'What's wrong?' said a voice, unmistakably Stokely's. Rogue heard the shuffling of her fuzzy white slippers on the smooth, cold concrete floor. 'Are you... crying?' Rogue felt a wet sniff escape her and felt the bed sink down as Stokes sat down, and began patting her head. 'Is it LeBeau?'  
  
Rogue rolled over, revealing her tear stained and pink eyes, her bright cheeks and her smudged mascara. Stokes sighed and picked up a Kleenex, wiping Rogue's face. 'How did ya'll know?' Rogue croaked, 'Is it tha' obvious?'  
  
Stokely let out a weak laugh, 'Hunny I used to be you. Or at least doing what you're doing right now.' She let out another sigh, gazing at the wall wistfully. 'I used to cry over a certain boy that never even noticed how much I...felt.. for him.'  
  
'Ya...ya did?' Stokes said her voice scratchy from crying so much. Stokes gave a small nod.  
  
'And I never did anything. So I kept crying.' Stokes said, with such saddening eyes. 'The moral of the story goes that you can't just give up and wallow in self pity. You have to get up. You have to be strong. You have to get back in the ring and fight for what you love.' She looked down. 'Understand?'  
  
Rogue nodded. Stokes smiled. 'I wish I had a friend like you before. Maybe then I woulda had the courage to tell that boy.' Stokes got up and walked to the door.  
  
'Stokes.' Rogue said softly.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'When did ya stop cryin over that boy?'  
  
'I haven't.' Stokes said, as she slowly closed the door, plunging the room back into darkness. Rogue spent the rest of the night in turmoil. She turned Stokely's words over and over in her mind. She would never get over this. She had to fight for Remy.  
  
***************** 6 HOURS LATER ********************************  
  
Rogue immerged, pale, wearing black pants, black combat boots, a black tank and wearing a black hat. She had decided that to get back her thief, she was going to have to steal something from Kerri. Whatever had made things this way.  
  
'Ryan?' Rogue looked around the corner into Ryan's room. He was sitting at a computer, when he turned around.  
  
'Rogue! What's up?'  
  
'Ah need yah help! Have yah ever heard a anything that can change reality... even in myths or stories?' Ryan looked a little confused but spun around to the computer and began feverishly typing.  
  
'Well there's bound to be about a million things that can do that... any specifics?'  
  
'Ah... ah haven't gotten that far...' Rogue said. She didn't know wear to begin. Then it hit her. The day of a huge robbery in NewYork, Kerri had disappeared. 'Look up treasured artifacts from New York... or even America.'  
  
After the rattle of keys subsided, Rogue held her breath. Please god! Please god let it be there!  
  
'Here! We got a hit!' Ryan said as he clicked the screen. Rogue looked over his shoulder and saw a sort of orb, gold it looked like, with all these hieroglyphics or whatever carved in detail all over the sphere. Rogue smiled. This was her ray of hope.  
  
'Ah got tah go an get ready!' Rogue said patting Ryan on the back. Ryan swiveled around.  
  
'You going out again tonight?' he said frowning.  
  
'Ya'll can count on it. Ah'm goin huntin for a thief.'  
  
'Did he steal anything from you?' Stokely said carrying a cup of coffee into the room, looking very sick indeed.  
  
'Yeah.' Rogue said softly. 'Mah heart.' *******************************************************  
  
Tah Be CONTINUED! Ive only got a couple more chapters left in me everyone! And then I might as well hang up my writing carreer. Hope you all enjoyed! ~*STOKES*~ PS thanks for reviewing! I miss reviews from linkin! COME BACK! **cries loudly like a baby** 


	17. Back in Your Arms

'Okay, how do you know he's gonna be here?' Ryan said, as he, Rogue and Stokes pulled up to the museum. 'I mean, what if he doesn't show?'  
  
'He'll show.' Rogue said, staring intently at the door as the We're Closed sign was put up. 'The night he visited mah room, he told me he wished he could give me somethin' like the ring ah have on now.' She motioned toward her hand. 'And ah did a lil research and thare is a very, very expensive ring. One that's better than this one... at least on the price scale. It was owned by a very important princess or a queen or somthin' from France. It's worth about a quarter of a million tah be exact. An' ah have feelin' that he's gonna take it to try and get me to trust him and love him.' Rogue grimaced. She didn't need a ring to love Remy. She didn't need anything but him.  
  
'Okay.' Stokes said closing her jacket over her pale green scrubs. 'So we know he's targeted this place. How do we know that tonight's the night?'  
  
'Ah dunno... ah got a feelin' ah guess.'  
  
'Rogue, that's not very much to go on.'  
  
'That's all ah got left.'  
  
They waited for half an hour. An hour. Two hours. Rogue stared at the clock in the dash board. Ten minutes to midnight. Stokes let out a sleepy yawn as she rolled over. She had fallen asleep, and Rogue couldn't blame her. She'd had a full day and she only came because she wanted to help, though Rogue tried to tell her not to come. Ryan was staring lazily at the front door of the museum.  
  
'Ya'll don't have to stay awake fo' me Ryan.' Rouge said as she stretched out in the passenger seat. Ryan grimaced.  
  
'I know. I dunno, I've taken a liking to you.' He gave a short laugh. 'It happens. Same with Stokes.'  
  
'If Jean... well if ya'll weren't...' Rogue stuttered.  
  
'Yeah.' He said looking even more saddening. Rogue looked out into the sky trying not to look at Ryan when she saw the tail of a dark beige coat disappear around the corner of a window up on the third floor. Rogue froze.  
  
'Um... Ryan, ah'm gonna get out and stretch, take a walk or somethin'. Ah'll just walk around a bit.'  
  
'Are you sure? It's midnight, you might get mugged or something...' Ryan said unsure.  
  
'Ya have to stay with Stokes. Ah'll be fine, ah'm a big girl an ah can tie mah shoes an all.' Rogue said getting out and fake stretching. Ryan nodded a bit. Rogue slammed the door shut and began walking around the building, noting that Remy was the best thief around, while she was a clumsy southerner with two left feet. She then agreed with herself that she was screwed like it or not.  
  
She climbed up the fire escape and up to the third floor. As she neared the window, her foot slipped and she fell a couple feet before she grabbed hold of another bar. The wind was fierce and it was whipping her clothes and her hair in every direction. She regained her footing and continues until she was level with the third floor window ledge. Then she climbed up onto the railing and began inching along the edge of the third floor, until she crouched down and looked into the window, rubbing away the grime that kept her from seeing inside.  
  
There stood Remy, looking triumphant as he looked into his hand, apparently looking at the 250 thousand dollar ring. He pocketed it and looked around, checking to see if there was anything else he could steal. Rogue was so intent on looking at Remy that she almost missed the two other shadows moving around. Kerri, whose hair had changed, a bit longer and if she wasn't mistaken Rogue could see two white streaks in the front, was looking longingly at a pair of diamond earrings. Rogue bit her lip as a small smile crept across her face. At least he still thought Rogue's style was sexy. Adam was also there looking closely at a painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
Then she heard something that made her stomach lurch. She heard the window by the fire escape open. She quickly hid behind a pillar just as Kerri's voice sounded.  
  
'Remy, where are you going hunnay?' she said in a mock southern accent. She had changed her whole personality just to get Remy. Not a very good confidence tactic as it was very, VERY obvious that she was bad at being... well... Rogue.  
  
'Remy's just getting' some air mon petite.' Remy said as he shut the window. Rogue peeked around the corner. Kerri had gone back to looking at all the different jewelry, trying it on and giggling. Adam simply shook his head and returned to his examination of the paintings.  
  
'What's a beautiful femme like you, doin' on a roof here wit Remy?' Rogue heard a voice behind her. She turned slowly and faced him. He smile a bit. 'Did chere think dat Remy wouldn' see her? He not that bad at spotting tings dat are gorgeous.' Rogue took off her glove behind her back and concentrated with all her power, on using her mutant abilities. It had been a while since she'd turned them back on, like a switch in her head. She had been to afraid that she'd lose control again.  
  
'Nothin...' Remy raised an eyebrow. 'well actually... ah needed tah see yah again Remy.' Rogue said, only half lying. Remy bowed his head.  
  
'Is chere sure she didn't come for dis.' He raised a golden orb in front of her face. Her eyes flashed and then blinked. He gave a sarcastic smile. 'Remy knew chere didn't truly love him.' Rogue frowned.  
  
'What are ya'll talkin' bout Cajun.' Course ah love ya! And when ah get us back...' she was cut off by Remy putting a finger to her lips to stop her from going on. He put the orb in her hand and it gave of a small glow.  
  
'Does petite trust Remy?' he said in his most loving voice. Rogue nodded wordlessly. The wind whipped her hair into her face and his. He was only inches from her face. 'Does chere love Remy?' Rogue closed her eyes and nodded again. She could feel his breath on her chin. She felt him lean into her, his arm around her waist, his chest pressed down on hers. And his mouth gently covered her pink lips. He kissed her lightly, teasing her, and then deepened the kiss, his tongue like a snake. Rogue felt a sudden desire just to cry and let him hold her. He moved his mouth away only a little, enough to breath it seemed.  
  
'Goodbye, my Rogue.' With that he kissed her gently, removed his hand from her back and pushed her ever so slightly toward the edge. Her eyes snapped open, wide with horrer, greener than ever in the failing moonlight. He then pushed her a little more until finally she had lost her balance. He didn't have to push her much, the wind had suddenly thrust her over the edge, and she could feel herself falling, as if in a movie. Remy looked at her darkly as she finally let go of his arm. She let out a piercing scream as she began her fall toward earth. Remy's dark eyes became red as blood as she fell past the second floor. She reached out her hand, which was still holding the gold orb, when she noticed it was no longer gold. It was white, glowing and it slowly moved away from her hand and shone even more brightly, so that it was almost blinding. She had turned in the air so that now she was facing the ground, which was becoming ever nearer. Then it began to glow a fierce red and the light was stinging Rogue's eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her to couchen her fall. If she had to die, she wanted it to be painless. But she simply kept falling and falling. She moved her arms away and the light had become white again, as she fell threw miles and miles of open wisps of smoke as though she was in a cloud.  
  
And then she opened her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** A bit cryptic, but I swear it has a lot to do with the next chapter / story... and in my next story there will be no time hopping and no new characters! I swear! PS. I was listening to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life while writing this. It's a bitchin' song!  
  
Rogue sat bolt upright, feeling sweat trickle down her forehead. She looked around. She was in her room, her covers tangled around her long legs. She looked at the clock on her table which read 4:50 AM. She could hear it ticking loudly. She searched the room for anything out of place or different. There was a terrible clash of country music posters like Shania Twain and Tim McGraw with punk or ska bands like Evanescence and Lo Ball. That wasn't unusual and neither was the huge pile of clothing strewn about the room. She looked across the room to the pink bed in which Kitty was sleeping soundly, safely. Rogue threw the covers off her and ran to the bathroom door, throwing it open and hurrying to the sink. There she was, wearing a black tank top and blue plaid pajama bottoms looking pale but normal.  
  
'Rogue would you be quiet.' Kitty mumbled as she rolled over going back into a peaceful sleep. If Kitty was safe, then the others should be too. That meant...  
  
Rogue ran out of the room at breakneck speed and ran down the hall. She threw open the room at the end of the hall. Kurt and Evan sat up lazily to see what the noise was all about. They were twice as shocked when Rogue jumped on them and nearly squeezed them to death. She then ran out of the room and back down the hall. Now there Jean's sleepy head had been stuck out of her room, a blindfold perched on her head, her face looking very angry at being woken up. But Rogue didn't care. She ran down to the room at the other end of the hall. She stopped suddenly and opened the door lightly almost too scared to look inside.  
  
The room was completely dark and silent except for the steady deep breathing coming from the bed next to the window. Rogue saw that the light from the fading moon was casting a low light on Remy's handsome sleeping face. His high cheekbones and chiseled jaw were standing out more than ever, and Rogue felt her heart stop. She was back. Everything was normal. She slowly turned and closed the door. There was a muffled 'huh' as Remy slowly sat up, scratching his head, ruffling his long brown locks. He turned in surprise to see Rogue standing in front of him, looking pale but very happy.  
  
'What's wrong petite? Have a night mare?' He said with a tired smile. Rogue closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, her throat tight and her eyes stinging. Remy sat up more attentively, a concerned look dawning on his face. 'Chere? You alright?'  
  
'Ah...' She began, but she couldn't fight the tears anymore. 'Oh Remy...'  
  
If Remy was concerned before he was definitely concerned now. He threw his covers away and got up and grabbed Rogue as though she was going to fall.  
  
'Chere, you wit me? What's wrong?' He said looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Then he saw that she was smiling ever so slightly.  
  
'Ya're here Cajun! Ya didn't leave me!' She said lowering her head to his chest. 'Ah thought ya didn't want me!' She said as she clung to him, and smiled even more deeply as she felt his hot breath on the top of her head and felt him kiss her forehead.  
  
'What gave chere dat idea?' He said sitting down on his bed and bringing her down to sit on his lap. 'Don't chere know how much Remy loves her?' Rogue smiled as he kissed her cheeks, kissed her tears away.  
  
'Ah thought... that Kerri...' she managed to say choppily. She hadn't been so close to Remy for so long.  
  
'Who?' Remy said half smiling at Rogue. 'Don't know no Kerri, but dere's no one Remy love better den his Rogue.' Rogue felt her insides tighten a bit. He didn't know who Kerri was? And he said his Rogue. Just like when he'd pushed her...  
  
No. That hadn't been Remy. That had been some twisted thief that Kerri was controlling with her poor imitation of Rogue's accent and appearance. Rogue put it out of her mind and felt Remy's grip on her lessen as he lay back down on his pillow, pulling her back lightly.  
  
'Come to bed petite.' He said softly, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her closer. Rogue felt that Remy knew that she was vulnerable at this point, but didn't care. Losing him had made her know how much he truly meant to her. And while on most occasions, Rogue would have slapped Remy and wondered back to bed, Rogue wouldn't've cared if Remy had tried to seduce her. She had him back. And she really was his Rogue.  
  
The End.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Phew... now I can relax... for now.. I am definitely writing one more, to finish it off. But that's only if you want me to and since I made this thing so complicated (hahaha that's the name) the next one will be a bit more basic... but still with all the LOVIN! Ahahaha! Anyhoo later chappies I'm off to make fun of my Best Friend Sara and her FUTURE bf Jasper... And a shout out to all the people who reviewed this story. I know it was better before the whole .. Complicatedness... and you probably just reviewed out of pity... BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE YOU ALL! Later days Ladies and Gents, Luv, Stokes 


	18. One Day

'Rogue... Rogue get up...'  
  
Rogue grimaced as she heard the shade being pulled up and the hot sunshine burning her face. She squinted against the sun, and managed to reach up and pull down the shade again, rolling over.  
  
'Like, oh my god Rogue, we're going to be late for breakfast!' came Kitty's voice. Her annoying valley girl accent rang in Rogue's ears like an alarm clock. But Rogue smiled.  
  
'Ah'm comin' just five more minutes...' Rogue rolled over again pulling the covers over her head.  
  
'Oh no! This is what happens every morning! Get up before I ... I..' Kitty seemed to be thinking of something to do to Rogue. But there was no need, for Rogue sat up, red eyed, fluffy haired but still smiling weakly. Kitty stared, apparently shocked as Rogue stretched and walked toward the door. Getting Rogue up was not what you would call a fun or safe chore, but today it was as if a whole other person was getting up in Rogue's body.  
  
Rogue mentally noted that she had woken up in her own room. Remy must have taken me back after ah fell asleep, Rogue thought to herself smiling a bit more widely. Now that she thought of it, that was a wise move, seeing as he probably would have been mercilessly interrogated by Logan if she stumbled out of his room at 6 in the morning.  
  
Rogue shuffled down the hall, still in her pajamas, looking more than a little frazzled. She walked into the dining hall, receiving mixed looks on whether anyone should comment about her... appearance.  
  
'Rogue, you look tired.' Scott commented, dancing around the 'you look like hell' topic.  
  
'Maybe if she'd been asleep at 2 in the morning she'd look a little more herself.' Jean said, in an almost bitter tone. After all she'd lost some of her precious beauty sleep.  
  
'Yeah, what could have been so important at 2 AM that you just HAD to run around the mansion waking everyone up?' Evan said, looking as though he was going to fall face first into his cereal bowl.  
  
'Ah dunno...' Rogue said uncharacteristically cheery. 'Ah was just excited.'  
  
'Excited about what?' Ororo said kindly. But before Rogue could answer the door bell rang. Logan was about to get up when Rogue put up her hand.  
  
'Don't bother, ah'll get it!' Rogue said getting up and walking to the front hall. Everyone stared after her.  
  
'Maybe she's sick...' Jean said, an eyebrow raised as she checked to see Rogue was out of earshot.  
  
'She's probably just tired.' Scott shrugged.  
  
'Maybe she vos abducted by aliens and zey replaced her vith one of dere comrades!' Kurt said jokingly, before being hit in the head with a spoon.  
  
Meanwhile in the front hall, Rogue was hurrying to the door. She opened it grinning widely, but the smile disappeared as she realized who it was at the door. There stood Stokely, Adam, Daring.... and Kerri.  
  
'Rogue!' Stokely exclaimed throwing herself onto her. Rogue smiled, not un- genuinely. Just cautiously.  
  
'Hey Rogue-y.' said Daring and Adam together, both smiling. 'Can we come in?'  
  
'NO!' they all stared at her, blinking, perhaps trying to look politely confused. 'Ah... ah mean no... this is kinda.. a bad time.'  
  
'Well, looks like we better go then.' Kerri said happily. It seemed she didn't want to be there at all. But Stokely didn't look at all convinced.  
  
'You're lying.'  
  
'Dunno what ya'll are talking about!' Rogue said, trying to sound a bit irritated.  
  
'You stutter when you lie.' Rogue thought about this. Actually she only stuttered when she lied to Stokes. It was just something that happened, and had happened since they'd met.  
  
'Come on Stokes!' Adam said. 'We have to go and visit my aunt and uncle still.'  
  
'Ah promise ah'll visit ya in Maine!' Rogue said egging Stokely on. Stokely looked puzzled.  
  
'But we don't live in Maine.' She said slowly. 'We live in New Jersey...'  
  
Rogue wanted to slap Stokely. She was making things soooo difficult. Why couldn't she just go! Kerri was yawning and filing her nails, looking completely disinterested. Adam seemed to just want to get out of there and on the road again as if Rogue made him nervous. And Daring was... staring at Rogue intently. Rogue felt her cheeks burn a bit from this... not all together unwanted attention. As if right on cue, Remy came down the stairs.  
  
'Chere, who at de door?' he said trying to look around her. Rogue almost slammed the door shut so that she was outside. Kerri gave out an exasperated cry.  
  
'Oh my god, I can so see what you're doing!' she said throwing her arms down to her side.  
  
'Ya... can...'  
  
'Well yeah, I'm not stupid!' Kerri said in a sarcastic tone. 'You're trying to get rid of us because you have a fuck buddy over!' she said matter of factly.  
  
Rogue almost laughed, it was such a big relief, such a big joke.  
  
'A.. a... fuck buddy?' she said shaking with laughter. Kerri just gave her a disgusted look and turned around, heading for the car.  
  
'Come ON Adam, get this thing going, let's get out of here!' she said walking down the drive, Adam chasing after in a puppy dog fashion. Rogue turned her attention back to Stokes and Daring, both of whom seemed to be blushing.  
  
'You should have told me, I... I wouldn't have tried to argue so much...' Stokely said.  
  
'Yeah.. Um... it was nice seeing you Rogue.' Daring said as he turned sharply and walked quickly back to the car. Rogue was going to call after him but thought better of it.  
  
'Ah don't have a fuck buddy, Stokes you know that right?' Rogue said smiling, trying not to burst out laughing again.  
  
'Well... you haven't called us lately.. I don't really know anything about you anymore...' Stokes said shyly. Rogue patted her shoulder.  
  
'Ah wanted to... ah've been... busy.' She sighed. 'Mah love life is actually goin' somewhere these days.'  
  
'Is that supposed to surprise me?' Stokely half laughed as she began to walk down to the station wagon in the drive, which was honking loudly at her. 'I'll Call you later okay!'  
  
'Ya bettah or ah'm gonna hafta hunt ya down!' Rogue said smiling. 'Hey last time I talked to ya, ya said somethin' about a boy...'  
  
'Oh yeah! His Name's Ryan....but I haven't seen him much lately... I don't know if he really likes me.'  
  
'Trust meh!' Rogue called after her as she got in the car. 'He's a good investment!' She waved as the wagon pulled out of the driveway and went down the road. Rogue heaved a great sigh. Well that was that. But now she was back to guessing what the future would hold for her.  
  
She turned but bumped into someone and almost fell backwards. She looked up and saw two glowing red eyes that seemed to smile down at her.  
  
'Fuck buddy, eh?' he said with an air of a laugh in his tone. Rogue smiled tauntingly.  
  
'Don't get any ideas, Cajun.' She said taking his hand and walking him up the drive.  
  
'It makes sense, no?' he said laughing. 'That's why chere really loves Remy... it's a physical thing?'  
  
'Well ah won't deny... ya aren't the ugliest critter ah evah dated.' She said smiling. Remy grabbed his chest.  
  
'Dat hurts chere.' He swung her around. 'Cuz Remy tinks chere is the most beautiful girl he ever loved.' Rogue smiled.  
  
'Is that so?' she said softly. He nodded. 'Well then ah think a lil bit a proof is in order.' She pulled him down a bit do that his face hovered over hers, and she bit her lip trying to get him to come the rest of the way on his own. He smiled, getting the message and came down so that his lips were almost covering hers. But he stopped. He wanted to play her game and get her to kiss him. He hovered for a few seconds and heard Rogue's voice so close to his mouth.  
  
'Gambit.'  
  
'Yeah chere.'  
  
'Tell meh ya love meh.' She said her voice barely over a whisper.  
  
'I love you more den anyting in da world.'  
  
'Then kiss me ya damn Cajun fool.' Her voice was half playful and half serious beyond a doubt. So he lent down the rest of the way, and kissed her until Kitty came out to yell that they're food was getting cold. And as they walked inside, hand in hand, Remy said something that made Rogue feel that she could never eat again.  
  
'One day, Remy's gonna marry you, chere.'  
  
'Ah know Remy. Ah know.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** The EVER LOVIN' END!!! HAHAHAHA.. That's all folks! X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x ~*~Stokes~*~ 


End file.
